La parole du sang
by Boudiboudi
Summary: "Regarde-moi et lis la vérité dans mes yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours." Du sang, une passion, un secret... une Brittana story !
1. Prologue

Ils m'ont emprisonnée. Bafouée. Détruite. On m'a retiré tout ce que j'avais. J'ai tout perdu. J'ai seize ans, et j'ai connu le plus grand bonheur qu'on puisse vivre et à présent, voilà mon plus grand malheur. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été rose, mais jamais je n'avais atteint le fond. _Ce_ fond.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Je suis seule. Terriblement seule. Je n'ai pas droit aux visites. Mais de toute façon, qui voudrait venir voir une meurtrière, une traitresse ? Aucun de mes anciens amis. Ils pensent certainement que je mérite ma situation. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tord. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, je l'aurais certainement tuée, oui. Mais peu importe. Car aujourd'hui c'est moi qui paie le prix de nos erreurs. Et la seule chose que je regrette est d'avoir laissé les choses en arriver là où elles en sont.

Ma mère est venue me voir, le premier jour, exceptionnellement. Elle pleurait. Je ne lui ai rien dis, je me suis efforcée de contenir mon émotion et je me suis contenté de l'écouter m'apprendre les dernières nouvelles : autrement dis, que je n'avais plus de mère, ni de père d'ailleurs. Mais pour ce que ça changeait. Je me fichais pas mal de savoir que tout le monde me détestait. La seule chose qui m'importait était de savoir, de ne plus baigner dans cette incertitude insoutenable. La même question me revenait sans cesse, la même obsession qui me hantait jusque dans mes rêves. Etait-_elle_ en vie ? J'avais clairement vu la blessure et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et personne ne me donnait de nouvelles. Bon, pour être honnête, je ne m'en fichais pas vraiment de me savoir honnie de tous. Pas du tout en fait. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un vienne me voir, me parler. Même l'insupportable Berry quitte à supporter ses pulls infâmes. Enfin. Au moins ici je n'ai rien à cacher à personne. Plus besoin de dissimuler des failles que personne ne peut voir. Alors je me laisse aller. Les premiers jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de sangloter lamentablement. De colère, de désespoir pour elle, pour moi, de dégoût. C'était pathétique, mais comme je l'ai dis, personne n'assiste à mes crises.

Pour l'heure, je suis roulée en boule sur ce qui me sert de lit, ma position habituelle. Quand je suis engourdie je m'allonge, quand je me sens trop mal, je reprends ma position fœtale. Une routine douloureuse. Encore dix jours avant le procès. Je connais bien mon texte, je sais ce que je dois dire le moment venu. L'impatience me ronge. Je préfère encore affronter les regards que rester ici. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'enfermement, l'immobilité.

La douleur dans mon épaule recommence à poindre et attire mon attention. Ca ne guérit pas trop mal, mais ça ne m'aide pas à supporter l'attente. La chair déchiquetée a été recousue ici même, en prison, et la plaie nettoyée, mais je sais que j'en garderai la marque toute ma vie, cicatrice témoignant d'une histoire qui à jamais restera dans l'ombre.

Chaque nuit, le même cauchemar. La même scène à revivre. Cette scène. Je revoie sans cesse son corps s'effondrer, la couleur du sang, ce rouge trop éclatant pour paraitre réel. Mais il l'était, oh combien il l'était... L'argent, le sang, le chaos, les sirènes qui se rapproche au loin et la douleur fulgurante. Mais elle n'est rien à côté de celle qu'_elle_ a du ressentir.

Je prie, je prie autant que je peux. Je prie pour _elle_, pour que _sa_ vie soit sauve, parce qu'_elle_ mérite de vivre. Je ne prie jamais pour moi. Dans la pire des situations, je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'en ai encore pour quinze ans, et pas question de tenter quoi que ce soit. On peut dire que j'ai choisit mon destin.

J'attends donc, dans la semi-pénombre, et j'écoute les battements de mon cœur. La seule chose qui me réconforte encore, c'est de me remémorer tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, et surtout ces derniers mois. La couleur de _ses_ cheveux lorsqu'ils captaient un rayon de soleil, l'éclat de _ses_ yeux, _son_ sourire... Au début, ces souvenirs me rendaient dingue, ils me rappelaient tout ce que j'ai perdu, et j'ai longtemps cogné contre la porte, contre les murs de mes poings nus, hurlant ma rage, évacuant mon désespoir, m'épuisant dans une violence libératrice. Mes poings en portent encore les marques. A présent que je n'ai plus que mes pensées pour me tenir compagnie, je me rassure et tiens le coup grâce à eux.

Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle je moisi ici. Une seule raison pour laquelle je supporte cette situation. Une seule raison qui m'a conduite à me laisser prendre, sans même me débattre, ou protester. C'est cette même raison qui a fait que j'ai répondu sans rechigner à toutes les questions qu'on a pu me poser, et je peux vous garantir qu'on m'en a posé. C'est cette même raison qui fait que je me sens assez forte pour continuer de vivre. Une raison simple, presque puérile quand on la compare à tout ce que je subis. Mais pour moi, c'est devenu toute ma vie, mon passé, mon avenir, et surtout mon présent. Une raison qui suffit à me pousser en avant, à assumer chacun des regards de mépris qu'on pourrait me lancer.

_Pour Brittany._

Mais il vaut mieux pour moi que je n'y pense pas. Au lieu de ça, je me replonge à nouveau dans les mois précédents, remontant le cours du temps. Mes paupières se referment sur les larmes qui menacent de déborder.


	2. Partie I Chapitre 1 : Je te vois

**Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment dynamitant (c'est un mot ça ?). Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont apprécié le début « dur » et la narration interne. Or, il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas quand même. ^^' J'essaierai de poster rapidement, je peux rien promettre mais je m'y efforcerai.**

Chapitre 1 « Je te vois »

_« Britt, tu penses au futur, parfois ? »_

Elles étaient installées sur l'immense divan du salon chez Brittany. C'était un vendredi soir et il était deux heures du matin. La maison était vide et plongée dans la pénombre, mis à part la lueur bleutée de l'écran de télévision devant elles. Chacune portait la fatigue d'une semaine de cours, mais aucune des deux ne voulait encore lâcher prise et dormir, elles avaient l'habitude. Ces heures, qui leur appartenaient à elles seules, pour rien au monde elles ne les auraient gâchées. Plus tard, elle se souviendrait de chacune d'elles.

Un soir glacial de novembre. Et ce soir-là, elles regardaient un film. Un film naze, comme Santana l'avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Le genre de film gluant et romantique avec un crédit si bas que certains acteurs devaient incarner plusieurs personnages. Mais étrangement, sa meilleure amie aimait particulièrement ce genre de film à l'eau de rose. C'est en voyant l'acteur principal (un blond dont les cheveux étaient si graisseux de laque qu'elle se demandait comment les mouches ne restaient pas engluées dedans) prendre des initiatives envers sa belle que ses pensées se tournèrent naturellement vers son amie, et que vint la question. La question qui brûla les lèvres de Santana. Un léger froncement de sourcil accompagna la réponse de Brittany.

« Parfois... Pas toi ? »

Santana se retourna vers son amie. Elle attrapa une de ses mèches qu'elle tritura nerveusement. Un geste familier. Elle ne répondit pas, au contraire, elle posa une nouvelle question.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

La question fit froncer des sourcils Brittany. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle d'une manière plus confortable, pensive. Elle avait complètement oublié le film, qui ne bougeait visiblement pas beaucoup à en juger par la bande son quasiment silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas trop», avoua finalement la blonde après un long moment. « Peut-être danseuse. Quelque chose comme ça, dans une ville où tout le monde m'aime. Et Lord Tubbington est encore avec moi, même s'il m'a avoué qu'il voulait voyager.»

Santana ne réagit pas. Elle continuait de fixer Brittany avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir.

« Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire... Tu vivrais seule ? »

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis plus avec Artie alors ce n'est pas avec lui que je me verrais je crois. »

La brune lâcha silencieusement un soupir de soulagement.

« Je vais me refaire une infusion aux olives, tu en veux ? » proposa soudain la blonde.

« Sûrement pas », grimaça Santana en retour, « mais je veux bien que tu reviennes avec un autre café. »

Un thé aux olives ? Qui d'autre que Brittany pouvait boire un tel mélange ? Coach Sylvester peut-être, songea t-elle avant de se souvenir que Sue n'était plus sa Coach. Elle regrettait que Brittany ne soit pas allée au bout de son raisonnement. Elle n'avait obtenu qu'un début de réponse, et si ce n'était pas négligeable, ce n'était certainement pas suffisant. Mais qu'attendait-elle au juste ?

Brittany revint avec deux tasses fumantes, et la simple vue de la blonde et de son sourire lui fit oublier tout le reste. Y compris la vérité que son cheminement de pensées aurait pu révéler.

« Et voilà ! » sourit cette dernière en tendant à Santana un café brûlant.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire. La blonde se laissa tomber à la place où elle se trouvait précédemment, et prit un air vide en fixant le liquide noirâtre dans la tasse de son amie.

« San... c'est ton troisième café. »

« En effet. »

« Tu ne pourras pas dormir. »

Le sourire tendre de Santana s'étira en un sourire malicieux.

« Mmh... tu comptais dormir ? » répliqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil explicite.

La brune avala une gorgée de café brulant et grimaça. Brittany pris un air confus typiquement... Brittany. Elle posa sa tasse, perplexe. Voyant son geste et sa confusion, Santana l'imita puis se glissa langoureusement jusqu'à elle sans se départir de son sourire. Typiquement Santana. Leur visages étaient très proches.

« D'accord, on va faire autrement... »

Doucement elle prit le menton de Brittany dans sa main, et l'inclina pour atteindre son cou. Cette dernière avait compris ses intentions aussitôt que Santana s'était approchée. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que Santana terminaient leur soirée de cette manière. Et son regard était toujours le même, dans ces occasions. Pétillant. La blonde ferma les yeux à demi et s'inclina contre le sofa, se laissant aller...

Elles se couchèrent à quatre heures. Comme de coutume, Santana ne leur permit pas de dormir ensemble après l'acte, et malgré la fatigue, elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et allèrent dans leur chambre. Santana prit la chambre d'ami à laquelle elle était habituée et Brittany sa chambre.

Mais si la blonde s'endormit immédiatement (son amie avait presque dû la porter jusqu'à son lit) après avoir usé de ses dernières forces pour vérifier si rien ni personne ne se cachait sous son lit, la brune mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Depuis quelques temps, elle savait que si elle refusait de dormir avec Brittany quant elle venait chez elle, ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter les soupçons que ses parents auraient pu avoir ou des discussions gênantes, il y avait autre chose... Elle avait pour principe de ne jamais embrasser quand elle couchait avec quelqu'un, et à ne pas avoir de sentiments. Cela lui avait toujours semblé absurde de faire l'amour en aimant la personne et non simplement pour avoir vraiment du plaisir. Elle pensait que c'était simplement du gâchis et plaignait les couples dans cette situation. Mais depuis quelques mois, au fur et à mesure de leurs rendez-vous, elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser aller avec Brittany. . Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aimait chez elle, sans compter ses courbes. Elle aimait la façon de voir le monde de la blonde, son regard bleu azuré, sa manière de pouvoir faire de n'importe qui son ami, sa démarche, son odeur... En fait, elle aimait tout chez elle. Elle n'en avait pas pris conscience tout de suite. Mais la vérité était là, elle se retenait à grand peine de l'embrasser, lorsqu'elles étaient seules. Pire, elle avait faillit lâcher un "je t'aime" au moment ultime. Elle s'endormait lorsqu'elle eut cette pensée et elle sursauta, parfaitement éveillée. La vérité, comme un bourgeon de printemps, commençait éclore dans sa tête. Mais pour l'heure, Santana se sentait beaucoup trop fatiguée pour aborder ce genre de problèmes, et refusait de toute façon d'admettre quelque chose d'aussi absurde que des sentiments, simplement parce que son corps et son esprit n'étaient pas dans leur état normal lorsqu'elle prenait du bon temps avec Brittany. Jamais elle ne reconnaitrait une chose pareille. _Jamais_, avait-elle pensé.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passés depuis cette nuit-là, et Santana refusait de laisser émerger des sentiments qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressants en elle et elle se montrait par conséquent plus tyrannique que jamais envers quiconque qui n'était pas Brittany, autrement dit tout le monde et surtout Rachel, sa cible favorite. En fait, elle avait essayé de tout effacer dès son réveil. Elle avait appliqué la méthode Couet jusqu'à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour personne, mais dès lors qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Brittany, ses résolutions avaient fondues, à son plus grand dépit. Puis elle avait essayé toutes sortes de médicaments qu'elle avait trouvés dans un des tiroirs de sa mère, mais elle avait seulement réussis à se rendre malade pendant trois jours. Brittany était venue lui apporter les cours et avait, à nouveau, dissout d'un battement de cils tout ses projets. Elle s'était remise à sortir le soir avec Puck, d'une manière frénétique, qui étonnait le principal concerné. Mais ça ne servit à rien, sortir avec Puck lui donnait juste envie d'imaginer que c'était Brittany, et de mettre son compagnon à la porte quand elle admettait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la remplacer, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci, complètement perdu par les humeurs de la jeune fille. Il lui fallut cinq semaines pour admettre qu'elle n'était ni malade, ni sous influence quelconque, et que c'était bien elle, Santana Lopez, qui avait un gros problème. Cependant, malgré la tension croissante en elle, elle refusait encore d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais la situation devint vite intenable. Elle avait dû refuser deux fois à grand peine les propositions de Brittany de venir passer la nuit chez elle (elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se tenir si jamais elles se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le même lit) et avait failli se raviser en voyant le regard de déception de son amie les deux fois. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse vers la blonde, malgré elle, et son corps se montrait de plus en plus incontrôlable en sa présence. Ses mains ne cessaient de la toucher pour un rien, et Santana trouvait très désagréable de devoir se battre pour l'autorité d'une chose aussi évidente que son propre corps. Sans compter que ses pensées aussi, se mettaient fréquemment à dériver vers son amie. Elle tremblait intérieurement de terreur à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse remarquer son attitude.

Un matin, alors qu'elle s'installait à sa place habituelle en cours d'espagnol après s'être excusée rapidement auprès de Mr. Schuester de son retard, elle remarqua que la place de Brittany était vide, et son cœur manqua un battement. Les pires scénarios lui traversèrent instantanément l'esprit. (Tombée à vélo dans la rivière. Ecrasée par une voiture. Coincée dans une faille spacio-temporelle. Perdue puis kidnappée. Assassinée dans un raccourci douteux.) Elle fut incapable d'entendre un mot du cours, et heureusement que Schuester la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et la laisser tranquille, parce qu'elle aurait été incapable de suivre quoi que ce soit. Elle envoya une dizaine de messages et aucun ne reçut de réponse. Elle tenta toute la matinée de se raisonner. Il y avait milles raisons sans gravité pour que Brittany ne soit pas venue, elle pouvait être malade ou penser que le dimanche était arrivé plus tôt cette semaine. Elle attendit jusqu'au déjeuner que son amie apparaisse, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies de s'être dépêchée et avec un sourire d'excuse maladroit à fondre. Mais nul Britt n'apparut. Santana ne tenait plus, et avant que les cours de l'après-midi aient repris, elle courait hors du lycée avec la ferme intention de se rendre chez la blonde. Il gelait, dehors, on était en novembre, mais au moins ne pleuvait-il pas.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'accorda cinq minutes de pause devant l'immense portail qui gardait la demeure des Pierce. Ils étaient riches, et ne le cachaient pas, bien que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Santana n'avait jamais vu aucun membre de la famille se montrer hautain ou méprisant envers quiconque, surtout elle, qui ne venait pas d'un milieu aisé mais des bas quartiers. Ils étaient au contraire courtois et aimables, et très simples compte tenu de leur condition. Ce qui expliquait en partie le caractère facile à vivre de leur fille.

Une fois un peu remise de sa course, elle appuya, en se retenant à grand peine de rester le doigt dessus, sur le bouton de l'interphone jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde. La voix masculine du gardien lui répondit. Ce n'était pas une personne très agréable, mais au moins il connaissait Santana et ne ferait pas d'histoire. La jeune latina se présenta rapidement et expliqua qu'elle venait voir Brittany, et quelques instants plus tard, elle traversait le parc d'un pas rapide en direction de l'escalier d'entrée.

Ce fut la mère de Brittany qui lui ouvrit avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser un geste.

« San, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, ça faisait longtemps. Tu es venue pour Brittany ? » ajouta t-elle d'un trait tout en faisant entrer la visiteuse. Un trait soucieux barra son front. « Elle a été si malade la pauvre, on l'a veillée toute la nuit mon mari est au travail, il ne pouvait pas se désister malgré tout, je suis restée pour elle mais elle a l'air d'aller mieux, alors je vais devoir y aller, tu sais ce que c'est, on est tellement demandés... Mais ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, je vais demander qu'on vous apporte quelque chose, monte, vas-y, tu connais le chemin... »

Elle enchainait les phrases sans reprendre sans respiration, tout en débarrassant Santana de ses affaires avec des gestes rapide, en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'escalier et la brune ne put en placer une. Si bien que la mère de son amie était repartie sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire un seul mot.

Elle monta rapidement les marches de l'imposant escalier jusqu'au premier palier, et suivit le chemin bien connu de la chambre de Brittany. Ainsi elle était malade. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à ses messages, la laissant se morfondre dans son inquiétude ? Elle ressentit une pointe de colère alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre. Mais toute sa colère s'évanouit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière elle. Brittany était recroquevillée sous une montagne de couvertures, et seul un bout de sa chevelure dépassait de cet amas, la faisant paraitre si vulnérable et innocente que tous les reproches acerbes et toute la colère que Santana avait pu ressentir fondirent instantanément en un amalgame de sentiments indistincts qui allaient de la tendresse à la panique de se découvrir. Elle ressentit même une stupide envie de pleurer qu'elle refoula de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'approcha lentement, veillant à ne pas perturber la tranquillité de la pièce. Et chercha le regard de son amie. Avant même qu'elle ait pu atteindre la chaise près du lit, une voix s'élevait. Elle était faible et presque inaudible mais Santana l'entendit comme si elle lui avait parlé à l'oreille :

« San... »

L'appelée s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près du visage enfiévré.

« Je suis là, B. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Brittany tenta de bouger, de se relever en position assise. Mais elle grimaça sous l'effort et retomba dans son lit. Ses joues étaient rouges, son front luisant de sueur. De nombreux médicaments étaient posés en désordre sur la table de nuit, et un linge humide était au sol, comme tombé pendant son sommeil. Santana lui pris la main et sans que son amie ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle posait son front contre le sien, et fermait les yeux. Aucune des deux ne bougeait vraiment et après quelques secondes, Santana s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, quand on savait le nombre de fois où leurs corps s'étaient mêlés, jamais elles n'avaient eu un tel contact. Aussi… personnel.

« Je prends ta maladie », dit-elle simplement.

Et c'était vrai, ç'avait été la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pu penser avant de se pencher. Brittany la fixait, et son regard était brûlant de fièvre, mais un éclat de lucidité et de joie y brillait comme une flamme quand elle répondit, dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime. »

A nouveau, le temps sembla se figer. Nul mouvement dans la pièce, et il semblait que le monde ne reprendrait jamais son souffle. En tout cas, c'est ce que ressentait Santana. Stupidement, sa première pensée fut que Rachel Berry aurait adoré le romantisme du moment. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ne croyait pas à l'amour, aux âmes sœurs et tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait avec les sentiments un peu trop forts. Mais son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et elle balbutia lamentablement :

« ..Quoi ? »

Mais son amie se contenta de sourire, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu es malade, Britt. Faut que tu te soignes », continua t-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Oublier ce qu'elle dit, l'oublier dès maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Brittany. Alors que la brune ramassait le linge et le rinçait dans la bassine proche en s'efforçant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses mains, Brittany s'était assise au bord de son lit en grelottant et aussitôt que Santana se fut retournée vers elle, elle l'enlaçait et la serrait dans ses bras.

« Britt !» protesta Santana, prise au dépourvu par le geste. « Tu es malade, tu vas aggraver tes symptômes si tu fais n'importe quoi, lâche-moi. Faut que tu te reposes. Ta mère va me tuer si je repars en te laissant dans un état encore pire. »

Mais au contraire, la blonde resserra son étreinte, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je ne plaisantais pas, Santana. Je t'aime, comme amie et plus, plus qu'Artie, plus que n'importe qui au monde. »

« Tu es malade », répéta mécaniquement la brune, figée, sans répondre à l'étreinte de son amie. Mais elle ne la repoussait pas non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle fixait obstinément un point sur le mur en face d'elle, par-dessus l'épaule de Brittany.

Cette dernière la repoussa brutalement, visiblement blessée par son attitude.

« Non ! Je me sens parfaitement consciente arrête de fuir Santana Lopez», s'emporta t-elle. «Tu ressens la même chose. Tu l'as dis, dans ton sommeil », ajouta t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

« Je dis n'importe quoi dans mon sommeil », répliqua Santana sans se départir de son attitude indifférente. « Et... quand est-ce que tu qu'on a dormi ensemble d'ailleurs ? »

« Je suis venue chercher des affaires dans la chambre où tu dormais, une fois, et ça a suffit. Tu fuis encore, tu as toujours fuis. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend régner sur le lycée et être bien dans sa peau, tu es vraiment lâche Santana. Si tu étais aussi sûre de toi que tu le dis, tu sortirais avec moi. Mais ta réputation est sûrement plus importante. Excuse-moi, je t'ai sûrement surestimée. Merci pour la visite, ça m'a fait plais... »

Et soudain, elle gémit et retomba sur le lit, le visage déformé par la douleur les paupières refermées comme retenant le mal à l'intérieur.

« Britt ! » paniqua Santana.

Elle remonta les couvertures sur son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler, puis la borda. Brittany ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Des perles de sueurs s'emparaient de son front. Et soudain, elle n'en put plus des mensonges.

« Je suis tellement désolée... » murmura t-elle, ignorant si elle l'entendait ou pas. « Bien sûr que je t'aime. Depuis... depuis toujours je crois. Je me suis menti si longtemps. J'ai peur tu sais, je suis morte de peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser de moi. Les gens parlent, persécutent ceux qui sont différents... Regarde Kurt. Mais je t'aime et je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi Britt. J'ai tout fais pour fuir mes sentiments ces dernières semaines, mais on ne fuit pas des sentiments aussi forts. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne comme toi puisse m'aimer. Je n'y arrivais pas, alors j'ai réagis stupidement. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Je t'aime, je veux t'aimer, je veux être avec toi... »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, jusqu'à son menton puis tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées. Réagissant à ce contact, la main de Brittany serra brièvement la sienne. Elle avait parfaitement entendue.

Et soudain, Santana se sentie apaisée. Seule Brittany pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle. Seule Brittany pouvait calmer le feu qui brûlait perpétuellement dans son corps.

"Enfin, pensa Santana. Enfin je me sens moi-même."

Les jours passaient et l'état de Brittany s'améliorait. Il semblait que la présence de Santana à elle seule suffisait à accélérer son rétablissement. Son amie lui rapportait les cours et les ragots au quotidien. Apparemment Finn était de nouveau avec Quinn qui se félicitait de son victorieux retour sur le trône de McKinley et Rachel avait en conséquence chanté une chanson d'amour déchu ou quelque chose dans le genre au Glee club pour que tous comprennent bien sa douleur, enfin un truc comme ça, Santana n'avait pas trop suivi elle n'arrivait pas écouter Rachel plus de cinq secondes (quand elle était en forme) alors... Parfois, Brittany n'écoutait même plus ce que disait Santana, elle écoutait seulement sa voix et la contemplait et cela suffisait. Lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite, Santana s'asseyait auprès d'elle, lui prenait la main et lui parlait. Parfois, elle s'endormait même à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Santana de McKinley, et Brittany en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle était surprise que Santana l'ai choisie, elle, alors qu'elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait. Mais avec elle, Santana retirait son masque et la fille qui apparaissait alors était extraordinaire. Et fragile. Si fragile.

Au bout de quelques jours, Brittany était de retour au lycée. Le Glee club se montra ravi de la retrouver, plaisantant à propos de Mike, en ignorant les protestations de celui-ci, comme quoi il s'était mis à faire n'importe quoi avec les chorées depuis qu'elle était absente et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle revienne pour sauver les Régionales qui approchaient.

De son côté, Santana se sentait mieux depuis que son amie était revenue. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de quiconque pour terrifier ceux qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite de son chemin ou qui ne lui donnait pas une part de leur déjeuner qu'elle réclamait, mais les journées étaient longues en son absence, et il fallait l'avouer, elle était sa seule véritable amie, sans compter Quinn. Cette dernière avait plus souvent été sa rivale que son amie et de toute façon c'était une peste. La nouvelle Santana, moins emportée, étonnait, elle qui avait été si virulente ces dernières semaines. Mais ce fut Rachel la plus surprise lorsque qu'elle avoua en lui souriant et devant tout le monde que si elle chantait le solo aux Régionales, ils mettaient toutes leurs chances de leur côté.

Malgré tout, les deux filles ignoraient si elles devaient ou non parler au Glee club de leur nouvelle relation. Santana ne se sentait pas encore prête à la dévoiler à des tiers (« je me suis faite slusher une fois et ça m'a suffit» (mais Brittany ne s'y trompais pas et savait que c'était bien plus qu'une histoire de slushie)), et Brittany préférait éviter de blesser Artie, alors elles optèrent pour la discrétion. Evidemment c'était difficile, même insupportable de devoir se cacher chaque jour alors que tout en elles les poussaient à se tenir la main, s'enlacer... Mais Santana avait pris sur elle et accepté qu'elles se déplacent parfois en se tenant par le petit doigt, vu que ça ne représentait rien pour personne et lorsque Jacob avait tenté une interview douteuse en les voyant, il s'était mystérieusement retrouvé à l'infirmerie dans l'heure avec des morceaux de son micro familier coincés entre les dents et les cheveux. Après cet épisode, elles se détendirent un peu (Santana, principalement) et personne ne fit plus la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'elles étaient plus que jamais inséparables. Du moins, devant elles.

Ce n'était qu'après les cours, le soir, qu'elles se retrouvaient vraiment. Souvent, elles allaient se promener dans un parc, toujours le même, puis allaient chez l'une ou l'autre, généralement chez Brittany. Ses parents étaient fréquemment en voyage d'affaire et les employés ne comptaient simplement pas, elles les connaissaient trop bien. Ainsi, même si le froid mordant de décembre rougissait leurs joues et rendait leur souffle court, elles continuaient ces promenades. C'étaient leur moment, leur habitude à elles.

C'est lors de l'une de ces promenades que Brittany repensa à une vieille conversation.

« San, tu te souviens de ce soir où tu m'avais demandé, pour mon avenir ? »

« Bien sûr... je n'ai oublié aucun de nos moments », répondit son amie en lui souriant tendrement. « Et tu n'as jamais répondu... »

« Je voulais le faire. » reprit Brittany en fixant un point devant elle. « San… en réalité quand je pense à l'avenir je ne vois rien de particulier et ça me fait peur. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui soit sûre… Quand je réalise ça, je me sens mieux. Quand je pense à l'avenir... je te vois. Tant que tu seras avec moi, je pense que tout ira bien. »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec douceur.

« Je voulais te le dire ce soir-là », continua la blonde. Son souffle s'éparpillait sous forme d'un léger nuage vaporeux tandis qu'elle parlait. « Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu te moques de moi ou que tu me repousses. Je te connais, je sais que tu veux ton indépendance, sans forcément avoir quelqu'un auprès de toi. Tu… tu n'as besoin de personne... »

« J'ai besoin de toi Britt, l'interrompit Santana en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que tu le savais... Quand tu n'es pas venue ce matin, je n'étais plus rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi à mes côtés. Regarde-moi. »

Brittany obéit. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais dans la lumière hivernale déclinante.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées, près d'une étendue d'eau. Quelques couples et familles se promenaient, de l'autre côté, mais dans leur allée, elles étaient seules.

« Je t'aime. Et donc j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me crois ? »

A son tour, Brittany ne put retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son expression. Pour toute réponse, elle étreignit son amie de toutes ses forces.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Hé, ria Santana, tu vas me tuer. Aller, vient, on rentre il gèle ici », ajouta t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent d'un pas léger, comme étrangères à tout ce qui pouvait se dérouler autour d'elles.


	3. Partie I Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi

Chapitre 2 : « Tu es à moi »

Santana ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la luminosité qui régnait dans la chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la fille blonde à côté d'elle, un rayon de soleil matinal transformant ses cheveux en or. Elle était magnifique, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'être pour Santana. Et celle-ci n'osait bouger, se contentant de la contempler de tout son cœur, se nourrissant de son image, de peur de réveiller l'ange à son côté. Un ange qui émit soudain un ronflement sonore. Santana ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, ce qui éveilla son amie en sursaut. Elle releva la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés et hagarde, constatant que la brune l'observait, sinon avec adoration, avec un sourire moqueur s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu ronflais », expliqua t-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Brittany émit un grognement de protestation.

« J'ai un rhume. »

« Oh, vraiment ? », releva son amie en plaçant son visage sur son coude, au-dessus de celui de la blonde sans se départir de son regard malicieux. « Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid à nouveau, alors… »

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, sans changer de position. La sensation des lèvres de San sur son cou éveillèrent la blonde qui n'était plus du tout endormie à présent et l'attirait à elle. Santana était à présent complètement sur elle, et elles se délectaient chacune de la sensation de sentir leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime » soupira Brittany.

La brune ne répondit pas et au contraire l'embrassait plus fougueusement encore, dans le cou, sur la mâchoire et sur la bouche quand une voix s'éleva dans la maison, à l'étage d'en dessous, faisant sursauter les deux filles qui s'écartèrent vivement l'une de l'autre comme si on les avait surprises dans cette position compromettante.

« Tes parents, ils… » commença Santana, paniquée.

« Je ne sais pas, bouge ! » chuchota Brittany en réponse, en s'efforçant de la repousser, de se rhabiller décemment et de rassembler les affaires de sa chambre tout à la fois, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire à en juger par les draps tombés au sol, les coussins et les vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins.

Santana, de son côté, ramassa tous les habits qui lui appartenaient et qu'elle avait pu retrouver dans le fatras qui s'étalait dans la chambre de son amie et sortit silencieusement pour se diriger le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre d'amie qu'elle occupait habituellement avant que leur relation n'évolue. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Lord Tubbington et faillit trébucher sur lui. Jurant, elle récupéra son équilibre et repartit. Elle entendait déjà des pas monter l'escalier, et elle dû presque courir à moitié nue à travers le couloir pour parvenir jusqu'à la pièce souhaitée. Rapidement elle se glissa sous les draps et s'efforça, maintenant en lieu sûr, de remettre ses vêtements à leur juste place. Intérieurement, elle pestait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation se produisait. Et à chaque fois, elles passaient un merveilleux moment qui promettait de l'être encore plus les minutes d'après, et chacune de ces fois, elles étaient interrompues. Enfin. Il y avait toujours les soirs. Et les nuits. Maintenant, elle bouillait toute seule d'impatience et n'y pouvait rien.

Mais révéler la vérité à sa famille était inenvisageable. Malgré toute leur gentillesse Santana était très incertaines quant à leur réaction.

Lorsqu'elle descendit un peu plus tard, elle trouva effectivement Brittany attablée avec sa mère, qui lui adressa un grand sourire et la salua. Non, c'était définitivement hors de question.

* * *

><p>Les casiers semblaient parfois trop petits. Brittany essayait en vain de coller son montage photo « Lord Tubbington» sur la porte de celui-ci, mais le collage ne rentrait pas, un bon morceau dépassait. Santana l'observait d'un air mi- amusé mi- consterné, tout en déposant ses livres dans son casier respectif. Elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de son amie : elle envisageait sûrement de mettre le chat au régime. Elles en étaient à cet état de fait lorsque Quinn les aborda soudainement comme surgie de nulle part, ce qui était une attitude très « strangeBerry » comme le fit remarquer Santana en la jaugeant du regard.<p>

« Il faut que je vous parle. » dit simplement la cheerio sans relever l'allusion.

Levant un sourcil, la brune lança un regard interrogateur à Brittany qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, Barbie, vas-y. »

« Pas ici » reprit Quinn le regard droit dans celui de Santana.

Le message était reçu. Le trio se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide, et Quinn referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ok, vous deux.. » commença t-elle en les fixant tour à tour. « …vous êtes ensemble oui ou non ? »

La question était si directe que les deux filles ne réagirent pas. Ce fut Santana qui reprit ses esprits la première.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Fabray, tu digères pas ton déjeuner ? Parce que t'as l'air plutôt sur les nerfs, tu devrais t.. »

« Oh ça va, Santana. Les rumeurs courent au Glee club tu sais, et les autres aimeraient bien être fixés. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde », répliqua froidement la brune.

« San et moi on est ensemble », intervint Brittany d'une voix neutre. « Les autres peuvent se rassurer, on est pas à nouveau du côté de Sylvester. De toute façon, je crois qu'elle essaie de détruire le club de squash maintenant.» ajouta t-elle pensivement.

Santana lui lança un regard un incrédule, tandis que Quinn lui souriait gentiment.

« Merci, Brittany. Je suis heureuse pour vous et heu... Désolée d'avoir du vous demander ça comme ça mais on était un peu à cran et… »

« Ca va, Q on a compris, pas besoin de faire ton discours de reine, on s'en fiche. » l'interrompit Santana visiblement vexée d'avoir été larguée de la conversation. « On se voit en cours. »

Et elle entraina Brittany avec elle dans le couloir, encore sous le choc. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée des oreilles de Quinn, Santana attrapa le bras de Brittany et lui sourit avec enthousiasme et... admiration ?

« Britt, tu as été brillante, je n'avais pas du tout saisi, je croyais qu'elle foulait juste fouiner, alors que toi… »

« J'ai entendu Artie, Mercedes et Tina en discuter, à la cafétéria, en fait, » avoua son amie en baissant les yeux. « Ils craignaient que si on était de nouveau aussi proches toi et moi, c'était peut-être que nous étions encore avec Sylvester. Ca me rendait triste qu'ils ne nous fassent pas confiance. Mais on est plus avec Sylvester, non ? Je suis un peu perdue.»

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire son amie.

« Non Britt, c'est finit tout ça. »

Elle ne suivit absolument pas le cours suivant. Les paroles de Brittany tournaient dans son esprit. Elle soupira. C'était surtout de sa faute si les autres se méfiaient, c'était elle qui se comportait comme une garce avec eux. Tout le monde appréciait Brittany au Glee club, mais elle, elle était facilement soupçonnable. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle n'arrivait pas à faire comme si Rachel existait vraiment, ou si Puck n'était pas débile ou Finn beaucoup trop grand pour être considéré comme humain à part entière. Elle était comme ça, et ses premières résolutions de se montrer sociable avait rapidement fondues comme neige au soleil. Bon, elle était prête à renouveler l'effort. Pour Brittany.

Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose, et elle se pencha ver sa voisine.

« Et Artie ? Tu ne voulais pas le protéger ? » chuchota t-elle.

« Bah, il devait bien s'en douter de toute façon », supposa Brittany en haussant les épaules.

Il restait à espérer qu'ils sachent rester discrets. Santana secoua la tête. Si elle voulait se montrer plus tolérante, il faudrait déjà qu'elle commence par faire confiance aux autres, en leur discrétion. Elle leur en toucherait deux mots.

* * *

><p>«… et c'est totalement évident qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher. Ca crève les yeux, et si Quinn ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est qu'il lui faut des lunettes. » monologuait Santana en maniant d'une main experte sa lime à ongle.<p>

Cette fois, elles étaient chez Santana, installées sur son lit. Celle-ci l'avait proposé à Brittany, sachant qu'elle lui évitait ainsi de participer à une réception à mourir d'ennui (« gerbante de fric » avait déclaré Santana la seule fois où elle avait participée) chez elle. De plus, ses parents à elle étaient Dieu savait où pour le week-end, ce qui leur laissait une marge de liberté appréciable.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, mais celle-ci semblait trop occupée à feuilleter son magasine de mode pour répondre. Avait-elle seulement écouté ? Brittany était confortablement allongée sur le ventre, à son aise, et Santana assise contre ses oreillers, dans l'autre sens. De ce point de vue, elle pouvait donc admirer à loisir les deux fossettes au niveau des reins de Brittany, et la courbe de son dos, seulement interrompue par quelques mèches blondes éparses. Cette vision rappela à Santana qu'elles n'avaient rien fait depuis la dernière fois où elles étaient chez Brittany, ce qui remontait exactement à une semaine. Et Santana n'est pas le genre de fille à attendre quoi que ce soit. Quand elle veut elle tend la main et elle prend. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit, elle tendit la main, et frôla doucement les courbes de Brittany. Qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Ma parole, elle est totalement captivée», pensa la brune qui sentait ses ardeurs grandir en constatant que la blonde restait encore indifférente. « On va voir si elle résiste à ça… »

Elle envoya valser la lime à ongle, et sans cesser de caresser doucement le dos de Britt, elle se plaça au dessus d'elle, et lui mordilla l'oreille. Brittany avait parfaitement senti les appels de Santana la première fois, mais elle ne voulait pas lui céder aussi facilement. C'était plus drôle de l'ignorer pour la pousser à bout. Et la brune entra dans le jeu, laissant ses lèvres descendre le long de sa mâchoire, et ses mains s'aventurer sous le T-shirt de son amie. Qui ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie lorsque la brune s'aventura jusqu'à ses seins, tandis que son autre main dégrafait son soutien-gorge.

« Tu es à moi » murmura Santana au creux de son oreille, avant de la retourner doucement et l'aider à retirer son haut et son soutien-gorge...

Bien plus tard, dans la pénombre silencieuse enveloppait toute chose, deux silhouettes s'étaient endormies, étroitement enlacées, dans le lit de Santana. Elles s'aimaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewiews ? Plz ? :D <strong>


	4. Partie I Chapitre 3 : Jour présent

**Note : Les rewiews anonymes ont été –enfin- activées, désolée si certains ont été frustrés, personellement je l'ai été quand je l'ai su. x) (Qui a dit « pas douée » ?) **

**(Encore merci à Hell-ska pour sa remarque. Merci !)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Jour présent<span>

La porte fit un fracas épouvantable en s'ouvrant sous la poussée du visiteur, et ce bruit me fit peur. Plus que de raison, car j'en eu presque envie de pleurer à nouveau. J'étais devenue sensible à tout. Le moindre mouvement m'effraie. Je me figure que le monde entier me veut du mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais me casser en milles morceaux à n'importe quel moment. Je me sens malade. Je le suis. Mes mains tremblent et j'ai été malade toute la nuit précédente. Je ne sais plus si je suis morte ou vivante. Sûrement une part des deux. Stupidement, je me prends à songer que même mon entrainement au Cheerios n'était pas aussi dur à encaisser que _ça_.

Pour l'heure, c'est cette porte qui se bloque quand on essaie de l'ouvrir et que mes gardiennes frappent donc à chaque fois, qui me tétanise. Je me redresse, dans l'attente, en tentant de refouler la panique qui m'a envahie quelques instants plus tôt. Mes mains tremblent toujours, mais je n'arrive plus à les contrôler.

Pas de surprise, c'est mon jeune avocat qui entre. Il a les cheveux gominés en arrière et je préfère ne pas décrire toute l'horreur que cette coiffure m'inspire (par certains aspects, il pourrait rappeler ce crétin prétentieux des Vocals Adrénaline, Jerry ou quelque chose comme ça). Il est si jeune que je suis persuadé qu'il boit encore du lait le matin et vit chez ses parents. Ce genre de truc. Il s'appelle A. F. Connegan, je crois. J'ai un peu de mal avec le nom des gens dont l'existence m'importe peu voire pas du tout. Et ce n'est pas la prison qui va me changer fondamentalement. Je suis juste un peu perturbée, c'est compréhensible, non ?

Il adresse un signe de tête à la gardienne maussade, comme pour dire « tout va bien » et la porte se referme dans son dos. Je me focalise sur sa cravate rouge rayé. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le rouge. Étonnamment, elle est plutôt classe. (Pour quelqu'un ayant des goûts aussi moisis capillairement parlant, c'est effectivement une surprise.) Il est mal à l'aise, c'est évident. Pour un avocat, on s'attendrait à ce qu'il ait l'habitude de se retrouver avec des tordus, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un débutant. Si j'avais eu toute ma forme, j'aurais certainement joué avec lui. Mais je n'ai pas la forme, ni l'envie, et tout ce que je suis capable de faire est de fixer obstinément sa cravate. Étrangement, je me sens un peu mieux quand il vient. Il est mon seul contact humain. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rassembler mes pensées en un ensemble cohérent. Il m'arrive souvent d'imagier que Britt est ici avec moi, parfois à mon côté, parfois dans un coin, et qu'elle m'observe avec compassion, sans jamais me répondre. Cet endroit me rend dingue. Mon avocat s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ms Lopez » me salut-il en inclinant la tête.

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis censée être dangereuse, instable et potentiellement violente, alors autant m'imprégner un peu du personnage. Engoncé dans son attitude coincée et son costume parfaitement ajusté, il est tout sauf en accord avec le lieu. Il se balance dans ses chaussures de snobinard parfaitement cirées quelques instants, puis décide de s'asseoir sur la couchette. Nouveau raclement de gorge. Ça devient vraiment pénible là. Santana dite Satan est parfaitement le genre à mettre ce type à la porte. Paradoxalement, j'aime encore plus ses visites de routine parce que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en partie. Rien qu'en voyant ses cheveux insupportables, il me vient genre un millions de répliques sarcastiques à lui balancer.

«Bien, hum.. De nouveaux éléments sont venus étoffer votre dossier…. Et, oh vous aurez dorénavant droit au visites, je vous l'ai obtenu.»

Il se permet d'avoir l'air satisfait et je hoche la tête, reconnaissante. Malgré tout, il me tape déjà sur les nerfs. Ce type représente juste parfaitement les genres d'autorités ridicules qui ont toujours cru pouvoir me mettre à leur botte. Mais parents font ça sans cesse. Horripilant.

Malgré tout, je me tais. J'ai tout mon temps après tout.

« Il faut d'abord que je prenne connaissance de l'attitude que vous avez l'intention d'aborder le jour de l'audience… Comptez-vous plaider… »

« Je plaide coupable. » Je tranche, sans une once d'hésitation. Je sais pourquoi je suis là, je sais ce que je fais. Même si ça me tue. Je décide de le fixer dans les yeux, histoire de rajouter à son malaise et d'oublier le mien.

Il est surpris, et me fixe sans un mot pendant quelques secondes. J'ai plutôt intérêt à le convaincre.

« Hé bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. » reprend t-il avec un sourire tendu. « Savez-vous que cela peut vous apporter une réd… »

Mais je l'interromps à nouveau.

« Je me fiche de réduire ma peine, ou d'avoir la compassion du juge ou je ne sais quoi. Faites votre boulot, défendez-moi. Mais vous savez, Mr. Connegan …»

Il transpire. Je savoure ma pause amèrement. Je n'ai aucune joie à ce discours. Je me penche en avant. Chuchote.

« …je l'ai _vraiment_ fait. »

Le silence qui tombe est lourd. Très lourd. Enfin, surtout pour lui, j'ai finis par m'habituer aux silences gênants, pour ma part. S'il se racle la gorge, je ne jure plus de rien. Mais il se contente de détourner les yeux et de sortir sa paperasse. Classique. Je me sens soudain très lasse.

« L'audience aura lieu dans sept jours. Je vais reprendre les éléments de la dernière audience… Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants, tentative d'homicide à main armée, prise de… »

« J'ai déjà dis que je n'ai pas essayé de la tuer. Jamais. »

Il relève les yeux quelques secondes. Nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux, et je m'efforce de ne pas broncher.

« Je comprends. Ce sera noté, sachez-le. Mais je continue… »

Ses discours se perdent dans les limbes de mon cerveau. Je me sens partir et sa voix m'y encourage. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Je ne serais pas ici autrement. J'ai parfois des… crises. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis et je panique. Mon cœur se met à battre irrégulièrement. Mais il y a une chose que je continue de garder à l'esprit. Je le fais pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Mais pensées suivent des voies par trop empruntées. Brittany… où es-elle ? Je suis perdue sans elle. Je ne suis plus dans ma cellule... Je suis à des kilomètres de là, dehors et avec elle. Ses cheveux semblent étinceler au soleil... ai-je déjà dis qu'ils me semblaient, le plus souvent, fait d'or le plus pur ? Je voudrais la contempler pour l'éternité. Son contact me manque. Je pourrais presque les toucher si je tendais la main…

« …ne pourrons pas faire autrement. » La voix de Connegan me ramène à la réalité. Je cligne des yeux. Retour abrupt à mon univers sombre, froid et solitaire. Pendant un instant, cela avait semblé si réel. Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas un sursaut des effets des substances d'Annie. Peu importe. Je me remets à le fixer indifféremment. Il se rend bien compte que je n'ai pas écouté un mot de son charabia car il soupire et range ses papiers. (Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y en a de plusieurs couleurs et que ça lui aurait plu, à _elle_.) La séance est terminée. Au fond de moi, je lui suis reconnaissante de son professionnalisme. Il fait ce qu'il peut, et même si c'est pour sa carrière, il le fait avec une certaine humanité. Il s'apprête à appeler la gardienne lorsque je bondis et saisit sa manche. Il sursaute, et s'immobilise. Il pense certainement que je vais l'étrangler s'il fait un geste brusque. J'écarte cette pensée déprimante et la question sort d'elle-même de ma bouche.

« S'il vous plait… est-ce qu'elle est en vie ? »

Je sens qu'il se détend légèrement et son regard s'adoucit. Il va jusqu'à poser une main sur mon épaule.

« Je l'ignore. Cette information ne peut pas être communiquée à la défense ou l'accusé. Vous comprenez…»

Non, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien et ne comprendrais jamais. Mais j'acquiesce faiblement de la tête, et le libère.

Mais au lieu de s'en aller comme il semblait en avoir l'intention, il m'observe.

« Je ne vous comprends pas Santana. » Dit-il calmement. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. D'un, il m'a appelée par mon prénom, de deux, cette question…

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je voulais le fric. » je réponds, presque par automatisme.

« Et moi, je vous l'ai déjà dis, je ne vous crois pas. Je pense au contraire que vous teniez beaucoup à Mlle. Brittany S. Pierces. Et que par conséquent… vous ne pouvez pas avoir agis ainsi. »

Il inspire profondément.

« Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous vouliez payer pour votre faute et donc que vous n'ayez pas peur de la revendiquer. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vous qui l'ayez commise, justement. Rien ne vous accuse Santana. Si vous protégez quelqu'un vous dev… »

« Vous plaisantez ? Tout m'accuse. Il y a.. quoi ? Une demi-douzaine de preuves contre moi. Mes empreintes sont partout, et je me suis prise une balle pour ça, vous vous souvenez ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle aurait pu atterrir dans mon épaule, si je n'avais rien fais ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule blessée, et les autres ont elles-mêmes pu être soupçonnées aussi, qu'en savez-vous ? »

Je lâche une exclamation de dédain.

« Quels autres ? Relisez vos notes Holmes, personne n'était là ce soir, il n'y avait que Brittany et moi. Or tout le monde sait parfaitement qu'elle est une victime dans cette affaire, la mienne.»

Et à ce moment précis, il me jette un regard... confus. Oui, il ne suit plus rien l'avocat snobinard. Je lui renvoie son regard. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis résignée à mon sort, alors je ne compte pas sur lui pour m'aider. Ce serait mieux s'il s'abstenait, en fait. Il pourrait tout gâcher. Je me fiche qu'il ne comprenne rien à mon histoire. Il fronce les sourcils à présent, il a vraiment l'air perplexe.

Soudain, mes mains sont secouées d'un violent spasme. Ça m'arrive, parfois. Je suis tellement nerveuse. Bien sûr, C ne manque pas de le remarquer.

« Vos mains tremblent… Ça ne va pas ? »

« Quel sens de l'observation, tout va pour le mieux, merci. » je raille. « Vous ne deviez pas partir ? »

Il me jette un nouveau regard étrange, et finit par se réveiller. Il resserre de manière très professionnelle sa cravate, m'adresse un signe de tête et appelle finalement pour sortir.

A peine l'ai-je entendu s'éloigner que je fonds en larmes de nervosité, de déception et de désespoir las. De l'entrevue, seule une phrase importait et elle était plus décevante que jamais. _ Cette information ne peut pas être communiquée à la défense ._La déconvenue est immense. Je pensais vraiment qu'il le saurait.

Je ne sais plus comment vivre, je ne sais plus comment faire. Je me roule en boule. Les battements de mon cœur sont irréguliers.

Et mes mains tremblent encore. J'ai froid.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée de la longueur des chapitres, ça devrait bientôt s'étoffer (je crois). -o-<strong>


	5. Partie I Chapitre 4 : Décembre

Chapitre 4 : Décembre

« San, regarde, il neige, il neige! »

La neige était pour le moins un élément familier de la vie des habitants de l'Ohio. Chaque hiver, ils avaient droit à la tombée solennelle des flocons d'un blanc épuré. Malgré tout, certains continuaient, année après année, à s'émerveiller devant le phénomène. Deux catégories de personnes, plus précisément : les enfants et Brittany. Les autres faisaient avec, se contentant de râler à propos des routes encombrées, des problèmes engendrés et de l'humidité.

Aux yeux de Santana, cette innocence était le comble du charme. C'était le dernier week-end avant les vacances de décembre, et elles avaient décidées de se retrouver chez Brittany, sans réels projets sinon celui de profiter de chaque seconde passée ensemble. Et effectivement, à cet instant précis, installée à son aise sur l'immense divan du salon des Pierces, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la blonde, elle-même le nez collée aux carreaux de la baie vitrée la mâchoire décrochée d'émerveillement.

« Il faut que tu vois ça », continuait-elle en se tordant le coup dans une tentative de voir le ciel. « Tu savais que quand il neige, ça signifie que Santa passe au dessus de nous, en repérage pour sa tournée? Pour qu'on ne le voit pas… » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle capta le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de la brune.

« …et s'il neige en février ? »

« Ça ne marche qu'en décembre San » corrigea en réponse la blonde en retournant à sa joyeuse observation, comme si la réponse allait de soi et que Santana aurait dû le savoir. « Si ça s'arrête, il faut absolument qu'on sorte. »

Et elle revint se blottir contre la brune en soupirant d'aise sans pour autant cesser de jeter des coups d'œil vers la fenêtre. Santana lui remit une mèche en place et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La télé tournait toute seule en face d'elles mais elles ne s'en préoccupaient pas. C'était seulement le son de fond. Avec la tombée de la neige au dehors, la pénombre était tombée dans le salon et seule la lumière de l'appareil et une lampe près d'elles donnaient un semblant de clarté, rendant l'ambiance intime. Brittany fut la première à reprendre la parole.

« Ca ne te gêne pas que le Glee Club sache ? Pour nous ? »

Santana soupira. Entre tous les moments qu'elles partageaient, pourquoi la blonde avait-elle choisit celui-là pour parler d'une chose aussi peu… glamour que le Glee Club ? Maintenant, son esprit était tourné vers eux, et la simple image de Finn en train de danser fit courir un frisson d'horreur dans son dos. Mais elle prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Pour être honnête, si. » commença –t-elle lentement. « Mais… ils sont les plus proches de ce qu'ont peut appeler des amis, alors je suppose que ça passe. Et je t'ai promis d'être courageuse… Je veux dire, au moins autant que toi. Tant qu'ils ne le disent à personne, ça me va. Je ne suis pas encore prête à… à ça.» Elle fit un geste évasif et se tut.

« Je ne suis pas courageuse, c'est simplement qu'avec toi, je n'ai peur de rien » répondit joyeusement Brittany, sans réaliser à quel point ses simples mots frappèrent son amie de plein fouet.

Santana avait toujours admiré la sérénité (ou la totale inconscience ?) avec laquelle Brittany abordait le regard des autres, contrairement à elle qui vivait dans la hantise qu'on découvre la nature de leur relation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir un quelconque lien avec cette assurance. Mais il s'avérait que c'était en elle que Brittany trouvait la force de surmonter tout ça. Maintenant qu'elle en avait conscience, elle était à la fois pétrifiée par la responsabilité que cela lui donnait et incroyablement reconnaissante envers son amie. Elle sentait que la foi de Brittany en elle lui donnerait en retour la force de surmonter sa propre peur, pour elle.

Avant qu'elle ait pu se reprendre ou ouvrir la bouche, son amie avait de nouveau bondit hors de ses bras en criant.

« Ca s'est arrêté ! San il faut absolument qu'on sorte ! »

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Encore sous le choc, la brune ne put répondre que par un sourire attendri. Elle adorait voir Brittany aussi heureuse, c'était en quelque sorte une chose aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène de l'air qu'elle respirait. Sans même attendre qu'elle réponde, la blonde débrancha avec enthousiasme la télé (c'était la manière normale de l'éteindre, pour elle) et entraina Santana à l'étage en prévision de leur sortie au grand air.

* * *

><p>Elles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le centre, et peut-être de s'arrêter boire un truc quelque part. Comme de coutume, du moins dans l'esprit de Santana, peu importait ce qu'elles faisaient du moment que Brittany était à ses côtés (et ce même si ça impliquait de supporter la compagnie de gens tels que Berry). Elles durent opter pour la marche car de toute manière les routes étaient bien trop enneigées et Brittany voulait profiter un maximum de la sensation de marcher dans la neige fraichement tombée. Ce qui avait le plus marqué Santana à ce moment et ce dont le souvenir serait le plus empreint par la suite, c'était le blanc. La blancheur partout, au sol, dans le ciel, autour. Et Brittany, frêle ensemble de couleur qui virevoltait insouciamment au milieu. L'image même du paradis.<p>

Celle-ci portait sa chapka favorite (en fait, c'était Santana elle-même qui lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire) et sous les mèches blondes éparses qui encadraient son visage, Santana voyait ses yeux s'écarquiller de bonheur à mesure qu'elles progressaient dans les rues. L'avancée n'était pas trop difficile, il avait neigé seulement quelques centimètres, mais cela suffisait à laisser des empreintes remarquables. Ce qui, bien sûr, faisait tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Elles avancèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure, se rattrapant parfois à l'autre lorsque l'une glissait sur une plaque de glace, riant aux éclats et les joues rougies par le froid. Elles croisèrent entres autres plusieurs bandes d'enfants, la même expression béate que Brittany collée au visage, qui jouaient dans les rues, se lançant des boules de neiges ou fort occupés à faire des bonhommes de neige. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inspirer Santana. Alors que Brittany continuait de progresser en tentant avec une concentration toute scientifique de saisir l'un des flocons qui flottaient encore langoureusement dans l'air, elle se pencha et ramassa une bonne poignée de neige immaculée. De son côté, Brittany avait enfin réussit à saisir la fine pellicule blanche qu'elle convoitait et se retournait vers son amie pour le lui montrer, lorsqu'elle reçut une boule de neige en plein sur la tête, faisant valser la chapka en l'air.

« Hé ! » s'écria t-elle surprise. Elle secoua la tête pour faire tomber la neige qui était encore dessus et se tourna vers Santana comme pour dire « non mais tu as vu ça ? »... avant de remarquer que son amie se retenait d'éclater de rire. Elle la fixa quelques secondes et réalisa que c'était elle qui lui avait lancée la boule de neige. Et elle avait plutôt intérêt à réagir car la brune s'apprêtait à lui en balancer une autre. Et Santana visait bien.

La blonde lui sauta donc dessus et elles tombèrent à la renverse tandis que Brittany attrapait une poignée de neige et s'efforçait de lui rendre la pareille. Santana hurlait et éclatait de rire tout à la fois, sans même se soucier d'être vue ou entendue.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans un café proche de là quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle court, elles avaient encore de la neige un peu de partout sur elles. Mais leurs yeux pétillaient et elles avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille et se débarrassèrent de leur manteau maintenant trempés. Brittany commanda un chocolat chaud, Santana un café, et elles commencèrent à se réchauffer à la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il y avait peu de monde, ce qui n'était pas surprenant à en juger par le temps. Seuls quelques couples épars peuplaient la salle.

Quand le serveur, un brun avec un fort accent italien qui les avaient ouvertement dévisagé tour à tour en se demandant certainement si l'une d'elle était libre ("pauvre naïf" avait reniflé Santana dans son dos), était reparti en déposant leur commande, elles étaient tout à fait réchauffées et à leur aise. En fond sonore, une radio tournait en boucle des tubes du moment.

« J'avais envie de lui demander s'il pouvait mettre un parasol dans mon chocolat, mais il ne m'a pas inspiré confiance, il avait un drôle de regard... Je les collectionne » ajouta t-elle devant le regard intriguée de Santana.

« Britt, on met ce genre de truc pour des cocktails, avec des fruits, ou de l'alcool mais pas dans des chocolats chauds… tu vois ? » répondit-elle. Mais la blonde la dévisagea d'un air si peinée qu'elle reprit : « Bon... j'imagine que si tu insistes, ils peuvent le faire, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une convention ou tout ça... »

Avec Brittany, il était impossible de savoir de quelle manière la conversation allait tourner. Ca pouvait aller de la faune aquatique aux ouvre-boites en passant par la dernière chanson à la mode. Cependant, Santana avait un sujet qu'elle brûlait d'aborder depuis quelques jours et elle décida que le moment était parfait pour se lancer. Brittany lui offrait maintenant un sourire joyeux (l'histoire des parasols l'avait rassurée visiblement) et rien qu'à cette vue, elle se sentit plus sûre d'elle. Elle attendit quelques instants puis ne pût plus se retenir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ces vacances avec ta famille ? » demanda Santana d'un ton dégagé les yeux baissés sur le breuvage noir et fumant dans sa propre tasse.

Elle savait que les Pierces aimaient passer quelques jours dans leur résidence d'hiver, où ils pouvaient faire du ski à loisir ainsi que tout ce que l'on fait ordinairement en montagne. Chaque année ou presque, ils partaient donc avec leurs filles et Santana ne revoyait généralement Brittany qu'à la rentrée, deux semaines plus tard. Et elle avait conscience que cette année, elle ne le supporterait pas. L'an dernier avait déjà été difficile mais maintenant, cela lui semblait insurmontable. C'est donc avec une appréhension toute dissimulée qu'elle attendit la réponse de la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est un peu compliqué parce que mes parents ont eu des problèmes récemment... » commença t-elle en réfléchissant. « Et Annie revient après tout ça donc je pense qu'on va rester ici. C'est même sûr parce que mon père n'arrêtera pas de travailler. »

Santana releva les yeux, incapable de dissimuler le soulagement qui l'envahissait.

« Alors, tu restes.. ? » insista t-elle. Plutôt y revenir deux fois que de se faire de faux espoirs.

Sous la table, elle sentit la main de Brittany se refermer sur la sienne. Chaleureuse.

« Bien sûr. »

La brune laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et répondit par un grand sourire ainsi qu'une pression de la main avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Et de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'elle se brûla la langue.

« Je reste aussi. » reprit-elle d'un ton léger.

Toutes deux le savaient, mais Santana n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La seule pensée de pouvoir passer deux semaines avec Brittany la comblait.

Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu as dis qu'Annie revenait ? »

Brittany but une gorgée et eut un sourire doux-amer.

« Oui... J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir. » répondit-elle doucement. « Elle m'a tellement manqué. »

Santana savait à quel point les deux sœurs étaient proches. Cela devait bien faire un an que la brune n'avait pas vue Annie, cependant. Et elle savait que ç'avait été difficile pour Brittany de supporter l'absence. Surtout compte tenu des circonstances. Egoïstement cependant, elle espéra que la blonde et elle auraient des moments à elle et qu'Annie ne compromettrait pas ça. Elle ne partageait pas facilement.

« Tu sais comment elle va ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je lui ai juste parlé au téléphone le week-end dernier et ça allait apparemment, mais tu sais comment elle est… On lui manque et elle a hâte de revenir.» répondit évasivement Brittany.

Un silence léger s'installa. Santana craignait d'avoir abordé un sujet sensible. La blonde semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Ou ses souvenirs. La radio, quelque part dans la pièce, entama une nouvelle chanson. Santana continuait d'observer son amie.

_ I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_ That don't bother me_

_ I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

Brittany releva les yeux et leur regard se heurtèrent.

_ I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_ Goin'on with you gone still upset me_

_ There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_ But that's not what gets me_

Et enfin, enfin, Brittany lui souriait et serrait sa main. Fort. Une vague de chaleur traversa la brune.

_ What hurt the most_

_ Was being so close_

_ And havin' so much to say_

_ And watchin'you walk away_

« J'aime bien cette chanson » murmura Brittany tandis que leurs regards demeuraient liés. Comme si rompre ce lien briserait le charme de l'instant, le priverait de son essence. Un équilibre fragile.

« Pas moi » répondit Santana sur le même ton. « Elle est trop triste. »

« Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle est belle… »

_ And never knowin'  
><em>

_ What could've been_

_ And not seein'that lovin'you_

_ Is what I was tryin' to do_

Elles finirent d'écouter en silence, leurs mains toujours entrelacées, jusqu'aux toutes dernières notes. Santana sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, tandis que la blonde lui souriait doucement, comme pour la remercier d'avoir accepter d'écouter jusqu'au bout avec elle. Elle songea qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, plus que toute autre chose au monde et que si elle avait pu prolonger cet instant pour l'éternité, elle l'aurait fait. Elle sentait ses joues brûler, mais elle ignorait si c'était à cause de la chaleur du café ou de ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Brittany face à elle. _  
><em>

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le lieu une heure et demi plus tard, il s'était remis à neiger. La circulation étant bloquée, elles durent se résigner à rentrer à pied, aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de le faire sans se casser une jambe.

Ce furent deux filles à moitié congelées et claquantes des dents qui pénétrèrent en se secouant de la neige dans la maison des Pierces , dont la chaleur bienfaisante les firent soupirer d'aise. Elles retirèrent leur manteaux définitivement enneigés et trempés, secouées de violents frissons. Elles se dévisagèrent et d'un même élan, éclatèrent de rire en découvrant l'allure de l'autre, chacune reflet de son propre état. Santana adorait l'hiver. On pouvait si facilement se rapprocher de l'autre sous prétexte du froid. Sur cette pensée, elle avança vers Brittany. Elle fixait ses lèvres.

« Tu as de la neige, juste là. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Baiser glacé puis tiède, peau contre peau congelées. Elles se séparèrent lentement après quelques secondes, savourant la saveur de l'autre, puis Santana lui adressa soudain un clin d'œil amusé.

« Un bain chaud rien que toi et moi, ça te dit ? »

* * *

><p>Note : La chanson est « What hurt the most » des Rascal Flatts (Et pas de Cascada. Ou la version « slow » à la limite, mais rien d'autre) et c'est une magnifique chanson, je vous la conseille. En fait, elle définit plus ou moins la partie I pour moi, un peu comme un « thème » quoi.<p> 


	6. Partie I Chapitre 5 : Lovesong

**Je m'excuse platement pour le retard... J'ai toujours du mal à croire que des gens me lisent c'est pour ça ! C'est fou ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et ceux qui prennent quelques secondes pour donner un avis ! **

**Enfin bref, voilà la suite et je m'efforcerai de dépasser l'allure d'escargot à l'avenir..** -_-zzZZ

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Lovesong<span>

Janvier finit par arriver, inévitablement. Et même si Santana assumait douloureusement le retour à la réalité après deux semaines absolument parfaites avec Brittany, elle se sentait en paix malgré tout, par la seule présence de la blonde à ses côtés. Tout avait été… absolument comme Santana l'avait toujours imaginé : comme ce que _devait_ être leur relation. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'elles ne se voient, y compris le jour où toute la famille Pierces avait été réunie pour accueillir leur fille cadette de retour à la maison. Les retrouvailles s'étaient très bien déroulées et Santana ne s'était pas le moins du monde sentie exclue. Enfin, pour résumer, tout allait bien, incroyablement bien, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de méfiance. Comme si c'était _trop_ pour être vrai.

Mais elle chassa ces inquiétantes pensées de son esprit et se reconcentra sur le cours. A sa droite, Brittany semblait s'appliquer à écrire avec soin. Et lorsque la brune, intriguée de voir son amie aussi assidue, se pencha pour observer ce qu'elle faisait, elle découvrit qu'en réalité elle était occupée à définir une liste de régime pour Lord Tubbington (tout en associant chaque aliment à un programme télévisé en accompagnement psychologique pour le félin. Si, tout ça était écrit mot pour mot sur la feuille.)

S'interdisant de seulement en sourire, elle reprit sa place et nota sans y penser ce que leur professeur écrivait au tableau, tout en continuant de jeter des regards amusés vers la blonde. Elle remarqua que celle-ci portait le bracelet que Santana lui avait offert, en argent (autant dire que toute ses économies y étaient passée et qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur les soldes de toute la saison, mais sérieusement cela avait-il la moindre importance ?. Cela, comme souvent avec Brittany, déclencha d'étrange sensations dans son ventre, de celles qui lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Quant à elle, elle avait tenté de porter l'écharpe de son amie, mais arrivée aux portes de McKinley, elle n'avait plus tenu et l'avait dissimulée sous le col de son manteau. Brittany, cependant, ne s'en était pas formalisée plus que ça et lui avait expliqué que les effets magiques n'apparaissaient que si la personne était prête (« ça va t'aider mais ça ne peut pas le faire à ta place »). Et effectivement, Santana n'était pas mais alors pas du tout prête à assumer le fait de porter partout une écharpe aux couleurs du « Rainbow flag » (autant porter partout le t-shirt Lebanese, qu'elle avait par ailleurs conservé dans sa penderie). Plus tard, peut-être, s'était-elle promis. Mais pas encore.

Sous l'élan d'une inspiration soudaine, elle découpa le coin inférieur de sa feuille et y inscrivit quatre mots : « Ce soir, au parc ? » avant de pousser doucement le morceau de papier vers son amie à qui les poivrons verts semblaient poser un problème de compatibilité télévisuelle. Elle mordillait pensivement son crayon, et Santana dû presque agiter le papier sous son nez pour qu'elle saisisse le message. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit le papier, déclenchant une explosion de tendresse chez la brune, qui eu toute les peines du monde à dissimuler ses sentiments. Et, bien sûr, Brittany avait accepté l'invitation.

Malgré le froid, les deux filles se retrouvaient aussi souvent qu'avant dans ce même parc après les cours. Elles avaient coutume de s'installer sur une parcelle d'herbe au bord de l'eau, un peu à l'écart des parcours familiaux habituels et de passer le temps à discuter, rire et partager simplement des moments précieux. Et, fait significatif, c'était l'un des rares endroits où Santana n'hésitait à exhiber « l'écharpe gay magique ».

Elle avait calé sa tête sur les jambes en tailleurs de Brittany, qui tressait doucement quelques-unes de ses mèches. Elles discutaient de leur sujet favori : les ragots. Les retours de vacances n'en manquaient pas : l'éternel triangle Rachel-Quinn-Finn, les nouvelles coiffures ratées, les cheerleaders virées en douce (ou pas) par Sue, qui était devenu populaire et qui chutait lamentablement dans le coolomètre… Elles en étaient à « qui porte des soutien-gorge rembourrés » lorsque Brittany poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise faisant sursauter la brune et se mit à agiter les bras, le regard fixé sur un point que Santana ne pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Fabray ? » paniqua t-elle en se relevant avec précipitation.

Mais à son plus grand dépit, ce n'était pas du tout l'ancienne cheerleader blonde qui se dirigeait vers elles avec entrain, ni même quelqu'un qu'elle aurait au moins un tout petit peu apprécié de voir à cet instant (même en y réfléchissant longtemps, elle n'aurait évidemment trouvé personne correspondant à ce critère). En fait, c'était Blaine et Kurt qui approchaient, tout sourires. Santana allait leur lancer une réplique cinglante visant à les faire expressément dégager en laissant un nuage de laque parfumée et de gaytitude derrière eux, mais Brittany, dans son extrême candeur, la devança.

« Hey ! est-ce que vous habitez ici ? »

La brune se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler les mots qui menaçaient de sortir et se contenta de fusiller du regard les deux garçons. Kurt l'ignorait superbement (il lui en voulait certainement encore pour cette histoire de parfum, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait par mégarde échangé les contenus, non ?) tandis que Blaine les regardait tour à tour en souriant, sans faire mine de remarquer la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux plus noirs que jamais de Santana.

« Salut Brittany, et pour ta question : non, pas vraiment, c'est un parc public tu sais. » répondit Kurt d'un ton guilleret en lançant un regard d'adoration vers son Blaine. « Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« On parlait avec Santana et vous pouvez venir si vous voulez mais seulement en échange de ragots sur les Warblers. Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous vivez tous ensembles dans des trous ? »

Et avant que Santana ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ses pires prévisions s'étaient réalisées et Porcinet et son Hobbit de compagnie s'étaient installés à leur côté, bavardant comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle se renfrogna et garda le silence. Elle savait que la blonde appréciait leur compagnie, mais elle leur en voulait tellement de gâcher _leur_ moment que luttaient en elle l'envie de s'occuper d'eux à sa façon et le désir de faire plaisir à son amie. Ce qui se soldait par des regards noirs et un silence obstiné. Les garçons expliquait à Brittany que les Warblers ne vivaient pas tout le temps ensemble et que non, ils n'étaient pas tous gays et que la légende selon laquelle ils se nourrissaient uniquement de graines était fausse. Ils en étaient là lorsque Kurt ramassa soudain l'écharpe arc-en-ciel et haussa un sourcil, interrogeant du regard les deux filles.

« Jolie, mais difficile à assortir avec quelque chose de décent » commenta t-il d'un ton neutre en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaine. « C'est à laquelle de vous deux ? »

« C'est à moi » répliqua sèchement Santana en lui reprenant son bien, les joues en feu. Et, comme pour le prouver, elle prit sur elle et la plaça fièrement sur ses épaules. Elle fut récompensée par un regard adorateur de Brittany qui semblait au comble de la joie.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent alors un regard entendu.

« Ecoute Santana… j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais du mal à assumer ta situation » commença prudemment Kurt. « Alors si tu veux, on peut en p… »

« Merci mais ça ira » trancha précipitamment la brune, les joues encore brûlantes.

Tout sauf ça, elle tolérait déjà leur présence pendant _son _moment avec Brittany alors leur présence dans sa vie privée, elle s'en passait bien. Kurt lui lança un regard désapprobateur et sembla vouloir insister mais Blaine posa une main sur son bras. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre que c'était vain. Santana leur en parlerait si elle en avait besoin. La forcer serait inutile. Le silence retomba dans le petit groupe. Santana, le regard baissé, s'employait à arracher méticuleusement des brins d'herbe.

« Bon, on va y aller nous » déclara Blaine en souriant doucement. Il releva souplement, et tendit théâtralement la main à son ami pour l'aider. « Il faut que je répète la chanson que j'ai préparé pour déclarer mon amour envers un certain garçon de votre école » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kurt, bien qu'il était visiblement ravi. « En public. J'espère que ça lui plaira… (regard exhaustif vers Kurt et yeux au ciel de Santana, cette fois) A plus tard les filles, passez une bonne soirée.»

Il leur fit un nouveau clin d'œil tandis que son ami les saluait, puis ils s'éloignèrent, en sautillant pour Kurt. Leurs mains étaient enlacées. Quelque part, Santana enviait leur liberté. Ils avaient surmonté son principal obstacle au bonheur : la peur du regard des autres. Elle soupira et se retourna vers Brittany, qui semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hey » fit doucement la brune en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Tu ne disais plus rien, tout va bien ? »

La blonde lui jeta un regard absent.

« Blaine va chanter une chanson d'amour à Kurt. » répondit-elle lentement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la lumière déclinante.

« Oui, et alors ? »

Elle s'impatientait. Même une fois partis, les deux garçons arrivaient encore à s'immiscer entre elles.

« Et alors, j'en veux une aussi. »

« Tu veux que le nain de jardin te chante une chanson ? » s'exclama Santana d'un air dégouté. « Mais ce n'est qu'un.. »

« Je ne pensais pas à lui... » coupa Brittany en attrapant doucement l'écharpe colorée de Santana.

Santana sentit que l'air lui manquait. Elle se sentait parfois tellement stupide. Elle se rapprocha de son amie.

« Tu peux en avoir une tout de suite… » murmura-t-elle en lui prenant doucement le visage.

Mais Brittany se dégagea.

« Non, San. Pas comme ça. Je veux dire en public, devant des gens qui verront ce que tu ressens. »

La brune se rassit brutalement. Brittany pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'elle voulait, n'importe quoi. Tout, sauf ça. _Devant des gens qui verront ce que tu ressens. _Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit-elle. Elle avait envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre. Elle était incapable de soutenir le regard de son amie. « Je ne peux pas Britt. »

Elle sentit soudain les mains chaudes de Brittany prendre les siennes, et son souffle près de sa joue. La blonde se serrait contre elle. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid mais pour l'instant, aucune des deux ne s'en préoccupait.

« …Et devant le Glee club ? »

Santana soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne me sens pas prête Britt. »

Mais il semblait que cette fois, elle ne l'accepterait pas comme ça. Brittany repoussa ses bras et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle lui jeta un regard froid et effectivement, sans la chaleur de la blonde, Santana se mit à grelotter soudain consciente de la température. Brittany se mettait rarement en colère. En fait, il n'y avait que trois choses qui la rendaient vraiment furieuse : qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux, qu'on insulte sa perspicacité (ou lui mente, ce qui revenait plus ou moins au même) et que Santana se montre lâche. Étrangement, ce dernier élément la faisait sortir de ses gonds comme jamais. Certainement parce que sa vision de la brune était bien plus brillante que ça, et constater que celle-ci n'arrivait pas à être elle-même pour des raisons insignifiantes la révoltait tout autant que les abandons de chiens sur les autoroutes pendant les vacances d'été. Maigre consolation.

« J'essaie de t'aider, pourquoi tu ne fais aucun effort ? Tu ne dois pas m'aimer autant que tu le dis si tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça pour moi.»

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Désemparée, la brune bondit et courut pour la rattraper. Elle la saisit par le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face.

« Britt… attends… » la supplia-t-elle en cherchant son souffle. « Je… j'y penserai d'accord ? Vraiment. »

Brittany la jaugea d'un regard sévère.

« Désolée, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je dois y aller, Annie doit venir me chercher. » ajouta-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

Santana ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle laissa retomber sa main et regarda s'éloigner en se maudissant la fille qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie même. En cet instant elle se détestait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle l'aimait vraiment, elle aurait dû être capable de surmonter ses angoisses. Mais le fait était qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle arrivait à peine à se figurer la haine et les persécutions qui suivrait une simple chanson, les jugements, les murmures dans son dos... Kurt en avait été un exemple plus que convaincant.

Elle ne rentra chez elle que tard le soir et déclina le repas, sans répondre aux questions de ses parents. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au bout de cinq minutes, sa mère laissa tomber et s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa fille boudait le repas après tout. Elle resta donc dans le silence et le noir. Seule avec sa culpabilité. Elle ne cessait de revoir l'éclat de déception qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle vérifia sans espoir son portable : aucun nouveau message.

Elle enfouit son visage dans les draps. Pourquoi tout n'était-il pas plus simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elles pas simplement être ensemble, sans avoir rien à redouter de quiconque, sans avoir à se battre sans cesse ? Brittany avait foi en elle, elle ne cessait de lui dire, mais Santana était persuadée qu'elle plaçait mal sa confiance. Elle n'était juste pas à la hauteur. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et se souvint soudain qu'elle portait encore l'écharpe. Elle se redressa pour la dénouer de son cou. Britt tentait de l'aider avec des moyens tellement…

Mais soudain, une nouvelle résolution s'empara d'elle. Si Brittany, sa Britt, son âme sœur elle-même avait une opinion si élevée de la brune c'était certainement justifié. Après tout, une simple chanson devant le Glee club, que risquait-elle ? Elle sentit son caractère revenir au galop. Elle était tout de même Santana Lopez et elle avait été assez lâche jusque là. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir cet éclat dans les yeux de Brittany. Elle ne voulait plus jamais la décevoir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du tissu. Elle chanterait. Le prochain cours du Glee club était le lendemain matin, elle aurait largement le temps de trouver une chanson et de la préparer. Elle allait la surprendre, elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé en lui accordant sa confiance. Après tout, la blonde n'était rien de moins que sa raison d'exister. Si elle n'était même pas prête à surmonter sa peur pour elle, autant cesser tout de suite de vivre. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder quelques instants auparavant. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message.

« Demain, quelqu'un recevra une vraie chanson d'amour. »

Elle s'y consacra toute la nuit et ne s'endormit que très tard, sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée sur son lit. Puis elle regarda l'heure et bondit sur ses pieds comme si elle avait reçue une décharge électrique. Bon sang, il était dix heures et demie, et l'heure du Glee club était de onze heures à midi. Elle se changea aussi vite qu'elle le put, et se rua hors de chez elle. Ses parents avaient pris les voitures et elle devait s'en remettre à ses jambes. Elle calcula qu'en courant à un rythme soutenu jusqu'au lycée, elle pouvait y être à temps. Elle avait toujours été sportive et ne doutait pas d'y parvenir.

Les passants qu'elle croisa la regardèrent passer en écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de changer de vêtements, et elle se doutait qu'elle devait faire peur à voir. Mais il était trop tard pour les considérations esthétiques. Britt s'attendait certainement à la voir venir chanter et elle serait là. Elle y serait. L'écho de ces mots se répétait à chacune de ses foulées, la poussait en avant. Mais rapidement, ses poumons commencèrent à être en feu. Elle n'était qu'à une rue de l'établissement lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, et se mit à marcher. Elle allait devoir d'abord reprendre son souffle avant de chanter quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure sur son portable. Onze heure dix. Elle jura et accéléra autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était en vue de l'entrée, plus qu'une centaine de mètre, la route, et elle y était bon sang.

Elle accéléra le pas, quand soudain elle vit quelque chose qui la stoppa net. Brittany était aux portes de l'école et regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, comme si elle _cherchait_ quelqu'un. Malgré le flot d'élève qui entrait et sortait, Santana n'avait eu aucun mal à la distinguer. Est-ce qu'elle l'attendait vraiment ? Santana n'osait pas l'espérer. Puis elle vit le regard de la blonde se poser sur elle et malgré la distance, elle vit clairement un immense sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de son amie, de même qu'elle sentait ses lèvres s'étirer en réponse.

Elle l'avait attendue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fui. Sentant le soulagement l'envahir, son regard demeura lié à celui de la blonde, qui ne semblait ni soulagée, ni surprise. C'était comme si elle avait simplement attendu, vaguement inquiète, sans douter une seconde que Santana finirait par arriver. Tout s'arrangeait.

La brune ne se sentait presque plus essoufflée, et décida qu'elle devait immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de son amie sous peine de défaillir dans l'instant. C'est pourquoi elle bondit en avant et voulut parcourir les derniers mètres en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas la voiture qui fonçait à toute allure sur la voie et qui la percuta de plein fouet avec un bruit mat et précis, l'envoyant rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin sur la voie, inanimée.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre le hurlement d'horreur de Brittany.


	7. Partie I Chapitre 6 : La parole du sang

**Bonjour et merci à tous ceux qui lisent (ceux qui répondent aussi bien sûr).**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre… Je passe au passage une annonce : j'aimerais la retranscrire en anglais pour une amie qui ne lit pas le français, mais problème, je suis un peu… en sous-niveau. **

**Donc si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'aider (et qui aime le brittana et Glee évidemment), ou vous-même (je pense notamment aux canadiens bilingues) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, vous deviendrez mon dieu. Non, sérieusement. Voilà merci d'avoir lu ce baratin chiant et place à l'histoire. è_é**

Chapitre 6 : La parole du sang

La première chose qui atteignit ses sens fut une sorte d'odeur d'aseptisant plutôt rebutante. Puis lentement, comme on émerge de la brume, un bip assourdi qui intervenait régulièrement, quelque part sur sa droite lui parvint. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, son attention se focalisant sur son corps qui sourdait de douleur, mais une douleur diffuse, comme étouffée. Ses membres semblaient plongés dans du coton. Apparemment, elle était allongée dans un lit, mais elle n'en aurait pas juré. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, ni pourquoi et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle se souvint tout à coup que Brittany l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

Son corps voulu bondir en avant et fut brutalement ramené à son point de départ par la douleur maintenant fulgurante qui la transperçait de toute part. Elle n'avait fait qu'un maigre effort mais déjà, elle haletait. Ses yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas ouverts. Paniquée, ses mains agrippèrent les draps qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts et elle parvint à soulever les paupières.

Tout était flou et beaucoup trop lumineux. A sa gauche, une silhouette blonde était penchée sur elle et chuchotait des mots sans consistance pour l'apaiser. Elle referma les yeux. Elle tenta de respirer plus calmement, de se calmer. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait se trouvait dans un hôpital. Et à en juger par ce qu'elle ressentait, son état n'était pas brillant. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, et les interrogations vaines ne l'aidaient pas. Lorsqu'elle tenta de parler, aucun son ne sortit. Sa gorge était complètement sèche.

Et soudain, la situation la fit entrer dans une fureur noire. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle devait absolument parler à Brittany. Or, elle perdait son temps alors qu'elle aurait du être en pleine possession de ses moyens et loin d'ici. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de voir son corps lui désobéir, ou de rester clouée dans un lit qui sentait les médicaments. Avec colère, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et ne nota aucune amélioration. Elle tenta de se relever mais l'effort fut aussi vain que la première fois. Son bras gauche refusait simplement de bouger, et quelque chose empêchait le droit de se mouvoir librement. _Tirait_ dessus. La personne à côté d'elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle entendait vaguement des mots et crut reconnaître une odeur familière. Avec difficulté, elle articula un mot d'une voix rauque.

« Britt.. ? »

Cela la plongea dans une toux douloureuse, mais elle avait réussi à se faire comprendre. Cela l'apaisa un peu. Sans répondre, l'autre lui versa un verre d'eau et lui maintint la tête alors qu'elle buvait. La personne attendit d'avoir reposé le verre avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas Britt, c'est Annie. » répondit une voix effectivement plus aigue que celle de Brittany.

Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait confondue, les deux sœurs étaient physiquement très semblables. Enfin, la dernière fois que Santana les avait vues côte à côte du moins. Aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pu en jurer. Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre prudemment la parole. Elle n'était pas sûre de maitriser sa voix.

« Où est Britt ? Faut.. lui parle… »

A nouveau elle ressentit de la colère. Elle se sentait tellement… hors d'elle-même. Ailleurs. Ses idées avaient du mal à se concentrer sur un même point, tout était embrouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Est-ce que Brittany allait bien ?

« Elle est juste là, dans le couloir. Elle est allée demander des nouvelles de ton état. » répondit Annie d'une voix douce. « Elle va bien. » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard de la brune.

Cette dernière soupira. C'était déjà ça. Mais bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir couru vers Brittany et puis elle s'était retrouvée ici. S'était-elle évanouie ? Ce n'était pas son genre de défaillir pour une petite course.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demande-t-elle abruptement en cherchant le regard de la fille blonde. Mais sa vision était encore imprécise.

« Une voiture t'a renversée. On n'a pas réussi à rattraper le chauffard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai regardé la plaque. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait exploser dans l'instant.»

Santana se souvint soudain qu'Annie différait de Brittany par son esprit ultra rationnel et sa mémoire. Elle était capable de retenir n'importe quoi, comme des séries de chiffres interminables ou un répertoire téléphonique simplement en le regardant une seule fois. Mais comme sa sœur, elle se montrait parfois un peu… inattendue. Pour l'heure, ses paroles la laissèrent sans voix. Comment avait-elle pu avoir un tel accident et ne pas s'en souvenir ? Plus, comment quiconque avait pu oser lui foncer dessus et lui faire ça ? Si elle l'attrapait, c'était un homme mort. Mais elle se focalisa à nouveau sur leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Elle redoutait de connaître la réponse, mais elle devait savoir. Elle s'attendait au pire. A son grand étonnement, la petite sœur de Brittany lui adressa, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, un grand sourire.

« Ils ont dis que tu avais des os en béton. Tu t'en es sortie avec un bras et une cheville cassés et une commotion cérébrale. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang aussi, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris une voiture. »

C'était dit sans tact mais au moins c'était clair.

« C'est elle qui m'a prise » marmonna la brune pour toute réponse, incapable de penser raisonnablement aux conséquences des évènements pour l'heure.

Stupidement, sa première peur avait été de découvrir qu'elle avait été défigurée et que Brittany ne l'aimait plus. Le décor se précisait lentement au fil de leur conversation. Annie était assise sur une chaise en plastique près d'elle. La chambre ne présentait rien de vraiment particulier si ce n'est les appareils à sa droite auxquels elle était reliée et une commode dénuée de décoration à sa gauche.

Avant qu'elle ait pu pousser ses observations plus avant, une porte derrière Annie s'ouvrait en grinçant légèrement. Une Brittany au front barré d'un pli inquiet pénétra dans la pièce. Le regard de la blonde se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit. Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut que son amie était réveillée et plus encore la fixait presque suppliante, elle ne put se retenir et se précipita vers elle, tout en évitant de la toucher trop brutalement. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, chacune s'imprégnant du parfum de l'autre avec soulagement.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura Santana qui oublia instantanément toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

Brittany se mit à rire et pleurer à la fois, sans lâcher son amie. Elle finit par se relever en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu ne te réveillerai pas. » dit-elle lentement. « J'ai essayé le baiser mais même ça ne marchait pas. »

Ce fut le tour de Santana de rire doucement. Elle aurait voulu la prendre par la main, mais elle ne pouvait même pas bouger le petit doigt. Mais Brittany sembla comprendre et prit d'elle-même ses doigts entre les siens, les massant doucement. Elle s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, sans détacher ses yeux de la brune. Elle semblait à peine croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Tu as parlé à Elvis ? »

« Heu… pardon ? »

« Ils ont dis ça à la télé une fois. Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ? » enchaina la blonde sans aucun lien apparent entre ses questions.

« Deux minutes, pas plus, Annie m'a expliqué la situation je ne me souvenais de rien. Quelqu'un m'a _roulé dessus _Britt. »

Elle soupira. Aussi bien ce n'était pas un accident. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire qui elle avait bien pu offenser récemment, mais il y avait tant de possibilités qu'elle abandonna.

« Il faut que je sorte cinq minutes, trucs à faire… » déclara soudain Annie en se levant.

Elle posait la main sur la poignée lorsque la voix de Brittany l'arrêta. Une voix glaciale.

« Annie. »

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour Santana traversa alors l'air de la pièce pour se diriger droit vers l'adolescente blonde. Celle-ci s'était figée. Son regard remonta lentement vers sa sœur. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses prunelles. Si Santana avait pu, elle en aurait frissonné. Jamais elle n'avait perçu une telle aura autour de Brittany. Cela l'effrayait.

« Ce n'est pas _ça_, Brittany. »

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, à la stupéfaction de Santana qui ne saisissait vraiment rien. Elle interrogea son amie du regard, mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas. Elle fixait la porte, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, cette journée était étrange. Santana ne désirait en cet instant rien de moins que Brittany auprès d'elle et que son mal de tête se calme. Le monde aurait été parfait avec ça. La blonde se retourna vers elle, et Santana constata que toute lueur de férocité avait disparu de son regard. Seule une incommensurable affection en ressortait à présent.

« Continue de me regarder comme ça et je vais guérir en moins de cinq minutes. »

La blonde l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle désigna les perfusions qui sortaient du bras de son amie.

« J'ai demandé s'ils pouvaient me faire la même chose en mettant du frapuccino à la place, mais ils ont refusés. » avoua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse que la brune trouva en son for intérieur adorable.

« Tu ne sentirais pas le goût de toute façon et puis ça ne serait pas pratique à trimballer tu ne crois pas ? » la consola-t-elle. « Mais en parlant de ça, Britt… »

« Oui, San ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bandage ? »

Brittany portait un léger bandage au niveau de l'intérieur du coude gauche.

« Oh, j'ai accepté de donner de mon sang » répondit-elle le visage rayonnant de joie comme si elle avait sauvé l'Amérique elle-même.

Santana était horrifiée. La simple idée du sang de celle qu'elle aimait circulant dans d'autres veines la révulsait.

« Donner ton sang ? A qui ? »

La question paru surprendre la blonde. Pour elle, c'était évident.

« Mais... à toi. Tu en avais perdu plein et on s'est aperçu que nous sommes du même groupe sanguin, alors je me suis proposée. J'adore penser que nos sang sont mélangés. Je commence à penser que je ferais un bon médecin.»

Elle aurait pu lui annoncer que Finn avait abandonné les cours pour entrer dans un ballet classique qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus choqué. Elles avaient le même groupe sanguin. Le sang de Britt circulait dans ses veines, nourrissait chacune de ses cellules. Plus important encore : elle lui avait carrément sauvé la vie. Elles étaient véritablement liées, d'âmes et de corps à présent. D'une voix enrouée, elle exprima tout haut sa pensée.

« _Ton sang est mon sang._ »

Elle déglutit. Etrangement, elle était si émue qu'elle n'empêcha pas une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras Britt. Maintenant. »

Ce que son amie fit sans attendre, avec toute la douceur et l'amour du monde. Son corps contre le sien meurtri, Santana lui parla à l'oreille. Elle s'efforça de mettre son âme à nue, de laisser surgir l'essence épurée de ses sentiments dans les mots qu'elle allait dire.

« Par ce sang que tu m'as donné, je te donne ma parole de te protéger. Quelle que soit la menace, le mal, l'obstacle, je serai là. »

Respiration.

« Je promets de ne jamais t'abandonner. Je ne le pourrais de toute manière pas parce que je t'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre et comme je n'aimerais plus jamais après toi. Et il n'y aurait pas d'après parce que toi et moi, nous n'existons pas séparément. Je t'en donne ma parole Britt.»

Brittany lui caressait doucement les cheveux tandis que la brune s'accrochait à elle comme un noyé s'accroche à la berge. Elles ne relâchèrent leur étreinte que lorsque Santana se sentie mieux.

« Désolée, je ne suis plus moi-même. Mais n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de dire. »

La blonde hocha la tête, empreinte de solennité. Elle savait à quel point cela coûtait à Santana de se montrer aussi vulnérable, même devant elle.

Santana soupira. Elle détestait cet état d'immobilité. Elle mourait d'envie de tendre la main, toucher la blonde, l'embrasser. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était agiter vaguement le bras et cligner des yeux. Elle se consola en se promettant de traiter les infirmières de manière tyrannique. (Elle les connaissait, elle avait déjà servie comme bénévole ici.) Il ne faudrait pas que sa langue se rouille d'inactivité après tout.

« Combien de temps je vais rester comme ça ? J'en ai déjà marre. Je ne peux même pas me gratter. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Annie ?»

L'expression de Brittany, naturellement avenante, s'assombrit instantanément. Mais la brune ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant en abordant un sujet sensible et fit marche arrière. Ce qui sembla soulager son amie. Elles pourraient toujours en parler plus tard.

« Ils ont dit que tu devais au moins te garder une semaine je crois. » ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet. « Je viendrai tous les jours te voir, mais par contre ils n'acceptent pas les chats ici. Je crois qu'ils n'acceptent pas grand-chose en fait. C'est injuste.» Nouvelle moue boudeuse avant de continuer : « Bon, et après, tu devras te reposer. J'aimerais bien rater les cours moi aussi… »

Santana lui sourit tendrement même si la nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'immobilité. Mais si cela devait signifier d'avoir la blonde près d'elle tous les jours dans l'intimité d'une chambre, elle pouvait peut-être s'en accommoder. Cette dernière poussa soudain une exclamation qui fit bondir Santana. Enfin, cligner des yeux tout du moins.

« Oh non j'avais promis Annie de l'emmener au cours de danse avec moi… Mais ça peut attendre, je peux rester avec toi. »

Mais la brune hocha la tête autant qu'elle le pouvait en souriant pour la rassurer.

« Mais non ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici de toute façon. » plaisanta-t-elle en s'efforçant de dissimuler à quel point sa présence lui était vitale.

« Mais San… »

« Ca ira je te dis. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine que je sache.» trancha avec légèreté Santana. « Je ne veux te priver de rien. Tu reviendras demain. »

La blonde se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime San. »

« Je t'aime encore plus. J'ai affronté toute une voiture pour toi.»

« Et moi je t'ai donné une part de mon être » répondit joyeusement la blonde. « J'y vais… ça ira ? »

« Mais oui, va profiter de l'air vivifiant de Lima pour moi, aller, hors d'ici. Et remercie Annie pour moi. »

Brittany lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut totalement refermé la porte au risque de se coincer les doigts dedans. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle avait quitté la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Britt, je t'ai dis que ça irait. »

Mais ce n'était pas Brittany.

Ce fut Quinn Fabray qui entra dans la pièce.


	8. Partie I Chapitre 7 : Jour présent

Chapitre 7 : Jour présent

Je tourne dans ma cellule comme un tigre en cage. Encore, un tour encore. Comme une rengaine obsédante et sans fin, le jour la nuit, la nuit le jour. Il faut avoir été enfermé pour comprendre. La privation de liberté, de mouvement, est réellement une torture pour tout être humain normalement constitué comme moi. Vous ne pouvez ni vous en aller, ni vous échapper. Personne ne viendra à votre secours. Dans ces cas-là, on dit que seul reste l'esprit. Mais l'esprit s'enferme avec le corps, il le soutien dans sa douleur. Le mien supporte de moins en moins bien sa condition. Il a beau s'envelopper dans le rèche manteau des souvenirs, le froid immobile l'engourdit lentement. Face à lui-même, ses peurs les plus ancestrales remontent à la surface de la conscience. On ne peut pas prétendre n'être touché par rien. Etre indestructible. Parce que quelque chose a toujours raison de nous et qu'au fond, nous sommes touchés par tout.

Je ne dis pas que cette situation a eu raison de moi. Mais je me prépare. A tomber. Parce que la seule chose qui m'aura définitivement sur cette misérable terre, ce sera sa fin. Je prie chaque jour pour son souffle, chaque seconde. Oui, Santana se met à genoux, et prie. Dans la poussière, la saleté et la solitude. Je suis dans un de mes moments de lucidité douloureuse. Parfois, des images de mon ancienne vie me traversent l'esprit. Mouvements colorés d'une autre époque, où le rire avait encore un sens. Des multitudes de visages pour la vue desquels je donnerais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui. Un simple contact humain.

Comme en réponse à cette pensée, on déverrouille ma cellule. La femme qui me dévisage est maussade et peu explicite.

« Visite. » Se contente-t-elle de me dire.

Par automatisme, je me lève et la suis, mais au fond de moi tout est attente et immobile. J'ai tant attendu ce moment que j'en ai presque peur. Quelqu'un a finalement décidé que je méritais qu'on prenne la peine de venir me voir. Est-ce elle ? Je sais à quel point l'espoir est dangereux dans ma situation, mais à peine cette pensée a-t-elle le temps de traverser mon esprit hagard qu'elle m'obsède. Qui d'autre prendrait cette peine ?

Alors que nous traversons des corridors tristes à en mourir, mes pensées tournent à toute vitesse autour de cette même idée, qui pour la première fois depuis des jours, me redonne la force de penser à autre chose qu'à ma propre fin. Mes pieds me portent d'eux-mêmes, mon corps n'obéit plus qu'à des injonctions inconscientes que mon esprit n'est plus capable de donner. Je suis perdue depuis trop longtemps, mais peut-être que la fin de ce cauchemar se profile. A nouveau, je me surprends à prier intérieurement.

Ce n'est que quand nous nous arrêtons devant une porte grisâtre pourvue d'une lucarne vitrée que je reviens à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend derrière ? Ou plutôt qui ? Je n'ai aucune envie de subir la brutalité du retour au réel, d'y revenir. Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette pièce. Inconsciemment, je commence à reculer pas à pas, mais la gardienne m'attrape par le bras et nous fait entrer ensemble dans l'enfer. La lumière est intense et je cligne des yeux, éblouie.

La première chose que je vois, c'est une chevelure blonde impeccable qui me fait presque défaillir.

La seconde, c'est que la fille qui m'attend n'est pas Brittany, mais Quinn Fabray.

Elle est assise sur une chaise en plastique derrière un genre de comptoir surmonté d'une vitre épaisse, histoire que je ne lui saute pas dessus j'imagine. Mais la proportion de ma déception, que j'avais pourtant anticipée, est telle que je suis incapable de faire un geste, ou de parler. La femme maussade est obligée de m'asseoir de force en face de Fabray avant de retourner se planter devant la porte pour que je revienne à la vie.

Stupidement, je me demande comment nous allons communiquer avant de remarquer un téléphone, à ma droite. Je ne l'attrape pas tout de suite, je préfère prendre le temps d'observer Fabray.

Amie ou ennemie ? Que me veut-elle ? Elle me fixe en retour avec de grands yeux stupéfaits et... horrifiés, je suppose. Plutôt étonnant de sa part de montrer aussi ouvertement ses émotions. Je dois vraiment faire peur, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Je suis en prison, pas à l'hôtel, que les gens se le mettent dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

Nous nous examinons mutuellement pendant une bonne minute. Pour sa part, elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi impeccable et porte une tenue que je n'avais jamais vue : ça me parait un peu trop préparé et immédiatement, la méfiance sourde en moi. D'un autre côté, je suis aussi stupéfaite qu'elle mais pour une autre raison. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu prendre la peine de venir jusqu'ici, pourquoi elle ? Nous n'avons jamais été « proches » à proprement parler, à peine quelque chose qui s'approchait vaguement de l'amitié mais la plupart du temps, nous nous déchirions mutuellement pour les mêmes places, les mêmes rôles, les mêmes succès. J'imagine que ça peut créer des liens auxquels les gens s'attachent (même si dans mes souvenirs, ça ne créait chez moi que l'envie de la mettre en pièce).

La première impression de déception et de surprise passée, je dois admettre que je me sens heureuse malgré tout de sa présence. Même si c'est Fabray, c'est quelqu'un que je connais, et que un jour au moins, j'ai apprécié. Mais je réalise soudain qu'elle patiente, attendant que je saisisse l'appareil. Ce que je fais avec circonspection.

« Santana » me salue-t-elle.

« Quinn » je réponds d'une voix neutre en songeant à quel point la situation est absurde.

Je l'entends reprendre son souffle. Elle est bien plus tendue que moi. J'imagine que pour cette fois, c'est plus difficile pour elle que pour moi : je ne prétends pas être parfaitement détendue mais au moins suis-je sûre de la stabilité mentale de mon interlocutrice (bien qu'il me soit arrivé d'en douter, notamment quand elle était déterminée à se battre pour un cas comme Finn). Ce qui n'est pas son cas.

« Tu… comment ça va ? »

Question hautement stupide.

« Parfaitement bien, la nourriture pourrait être meilleure, ainsi que l'amabilité de mes hôtes, mais au moins ils m'hébergent gratuitement. C'est le pied Fabray. »

Elle soupire.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Je sais que je devrais répondre, être honnête et avouer combien je me sens mal, seule et surtout à quel point la fausseté de la situation m'oppresse chaque jour. Mais à cet instant précis, le fait de revoir un visage que j'associe à ma vie « d'avant » a fait resurgir _son_ visage à nouveau. Comme de coutume, mon esprit ne parvient plus à se concentrer et je divague sur des souvenirs d'un temps plus heureux. Où elle était près de moi et donnait un sens à ma vie.

« Santana ? »

Je reviens à la réalité. Quinn Fabray me regarde fixement, dans l'expectative. Son regard m'agace, elle me dévisage comme si j'allais me mettre à baver ou l'insulter, ou sauter sur la table, enfin tout ces trucs que font les fous. Je lui en veux de se soucier de moi, de me rappeler qu'il y a encore des gens, dehors, qui pensent à moi et qui, peut-être, m'aiment.

C'est trop dur.

« Sérieusement, Fabray ? » je réplique avec colère. « Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ? De mon bien-être ? Nous savons toutes les deux très bien que nous n'avons jamais été amies. Pas besoin de te forcer. Pourquoi tu es venue ?»

« Je suis venue te soutenir, Santana. » tranche-t-elle d'une voix qui manque de défaillir mais sans se démonter.

Elle a du se préparer à cet entretien depuis longtemps.

« Merci beaucoup. » je réponds avec indifférence, incapable de me défaire du ressentiment qui grandit en moi.

Elle jette un regard en direction de la porte dans mon dos où je sais que la femme est postée puis continue :

« Et tu as tort, nous _sommes_ amies. Et j'en sais beaucoup sur toi Santana, cesse de te braquer. »

Je me contente de la toiser. Intérieurement, chacun de ses mots me brûle à petit feu.

« J'étais là, tu te souviens ? » ajoute-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. « J'étais là à chaque fois. »

Je frissonne sous son regard inquisiteur. Je pourrais fuir, la planter là et ne plus jamais la voir. Choisir la facilité. Je connais bien ça, après tout. Mais s'il y a une chose que Brittany, ma Britt, m'a enseigné, c'est se battre.

« Oui, je m'en souviens Fabray. » Je réponds lentement. « Mais c'est du passé, je ne suis plus celle-là maintenant. J'ai fais des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer dans ta jolie tête blonde.»

Je l'entends reprendre son souffle à nouveau. Il y a un court silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, indécise.

« Ecoute, je crois que j'ai un temps limité pour te parler alors je vais aller droit au but : je ne suis pas la seule à te soutenir. Avec Rachel, Finn et les autres, on compte venir à l'audience et témoigner pour toi. »

Je la fixe stupidement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de faire du mal à Brittany. Et je ne suis pas la seule. »

Entendre son nom me tort le ventre. Fabray attend ma réaction, de gratitude, de soulagement j'imagine. Elle pourrait difficilement être plus à côté de la plaque.

« Je ne veux aucun soutien, et surtout pas de vos témoignages stupides. »

Elle me dévisage en écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un rejet aussi virulent. Mais elle est venue voir une criminelle potentielle, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

« Je me débrouille seule. Et je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait croire ça, tu ne sais rien, et les autres encore moins. Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire. Peu importe ce que tu aies pu faire par le passé, continue ta vie et oublie-moi. Parce que - et je compte bien que tu le racontes à tout le monde – toutes les rumeurs, tous les bruits que tu as pu entendre sur moi depuis cette nuit-là sont vrais. On raconte que je suis un monstre ? Je le suis Q, et je ne veux pas de votre condescendance, ni rien d'autre qui vienne de vous. Je vais plaider coupable et rester ici, fin de l'histoire. »

Je m'adosse contre le dossier qui s'incline et grince sous le mouvement, en lui jetant un regard noir. Le silence est lourd, du moins, j'imagine qu'il l'est de son côté de la pièce. Pour ma part, j'ai simplement envie de retourner purger ma honte dans ma solitude et mon obscurité. J'attends qu'elle réagisse, m'insulte ou tout du moins reparte en ayant compris que je ne veux rien d'elle ni des autres mais elle ne dit rien et se contente de m'observer. La situation commence à devenir franchement intenable, et au moment où j'envisage de simplement sortir, elle se décide à répondre.

« Tu as toujours été terriblement fière, Santana. Refusant les mains qu'on te tendait, les amitiés trop facilement acquises. Toi et moi, ça n'a pas été immédiatement transcendant, c'est vrai. On s'est battues, insultées, volés tour à tour nos copains… Mais nous étions _amies_. Et peu importe ce que tu diras pour assurer ta culpabilité, je ne pourrai pas te croire parce que j'étais là à chaque fois que tu en avais besoin et qu'_elle _n'y était pas. »

Ces derniers mots me font entrer dans une rage noire. Personne n'a le droit de me dire ça, de parler d'elle comme... comme si elle avait toujours été absente. Je me redresse, prête à lui hurler aux oreilles toute la haine que déclenchent ces simples mots mais elle continue en haussant la voix.

« Tu n'es pas ce monstre que tu prétends être, nous le savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre. J'ignore quel jeu tu joues mais je refuse de te suivre. Tu as besoin d'aide, Santana. »

Oh, Quinn, oh. Je ne sais même plus ce qui fait le plus mal, je ne suis que douleur et tout se mélange en moi. La fausseté de la scène, les mensonges, la douleur de ressentir son amitié se fichant mot après mot dans ma poitrine, la colère, la façon dont elle me rappelle le temps où Brittany vivait encore près de moi… Aucune larme ne coule sur mes joues mais ce n'est pas faute d'en ressentir le besoin. Les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge serrée. Il faut que je me reprenne, et vite. Si je suis capable de flancher devant Quinn, je serai incapable de ne pas le faire le jour de l'audience. Je respire profondément. Je me sens incapable de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, alors je décide de simplement m'en aller. Mais soudain, une idée me vient.

« Quinn… »

Son visage n'est plus qu'un masque d'inquiétude. Elle se penche en avant, consciente que mes prochaines paroles seront déterminantes.

« Quinn, je dois savoir si Britt est… »

A cet instant précis, j'entends un léger bruit dans l'appareil qui m'interrompt de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit. Un genre de clac, comme un combiné que l'on raccroche. Mais Quinn n'a absolument pas raccroché. Alors quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas… ?

« Quinn ? »

Silence : elle me lance un regard peiné, et se lève comme à regret en reposant le combiné. Quelque chose de terriblement lourd semble tomber en moi.

« Temps de communication écoulé. » m'annonce une voix morne dans mon dos.

« Non… non, attendez, je dois juste lui poser une question, attendez. »

Comme je reste clouée sur place, assise sur le siège en plastique, elle m'attrape par le bras.

« Attendez, non ! » Je jure et me débats. « Non, NON. QUINN ! JE DOIS SAVOIR SI ELLE EST VIVANTE. LÂCHEZ-MOI ATTENDEZ. QUINN.»

Quinn Fabray observe la scène les yeux écarquillés, immobile derrière la vitre épaisse qui l'empêche de m'entendre. Comme fascinée par la violence de mon désespoir. Elle ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de lui dire, mais même alors qu'on me tire hors de la pièce, je continue de hurler son nom.

Jusqu'à ma cellule, je suis trainée, tirée en arrière et je hurle, je hurle, je me débats, je supplie et je les maudis. Je les maudis tous autant qu'ils sont, Quinn, Finn, les autres, ces femmes sans âmes, cet endroit, Dieu, ma famille, Annie et, oui, Annie, surtout elle. Qu'ils m'achèvent, qu'on en finisse, je n'en peux plus je ne peux plus supporter de ne pas savoir. Peut-être qu'elle m'attend déjà ailleurs et que je ne peux même pas le savoir. Qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas être assez forte, de ne pas porter mes chaines comme je le devrais. Mais Britt, oh Britt, je fais aussi bien que je le peux. Tu ne vois pas leur regard, la façon dont leurs yeux me disent à quel point ils voient en moi. A quel point je me sens abandonnée sans toi.

Je suis littéralement jetée au sol, et la porte se referme sur mes gardiennes et mes cris. Le silence retombe, poussière invisible qui recouvre les choses et les gens d'une chape de plomb plus efficace que toute la violence du monde.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me relever.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'ai terriblement mal à la tête. Je reste clouée sur le lit, passant d'un état de semi-conscience à un sommeil peuplé de visages blanchâtres aux yeux vides qui me dévisagent en silence. La visite de Quinn a été si éprouvante que le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle a déclenché ne s'est toujours pas calmé. Visage parmi des visages, c'est le sien tant aimé que je perçois en rêve. Elle me hante, elle fait partie de moi et vis à travers moi, mais pour combien de temps encore ?<p>

Comme la répétition d'une scène funeste, j'entends qu'on déverrouille la porte à nouveau. Je me sens défaillir : je ne veux pas revivre les évènements de la veille. Je reste immobile. Si je suis suffisamment convaincante, ils penseront peut-être que je suis morte dans mon sommeil et me laisseront tranquille. J'entends des voix dont les mots n'ont aucun sens pour moi, le son d'une porte qu'on referme et le silence, à nouveau. Ma stupide ruse n'a quand même pas fonctionné ? Je lève la tête et me frappe mentalement pour ma naïveté.

C'est C l'avocat sorti du sein maternel depuis peu et sa coiffure stupide qui me font face. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler, ni à lui ni à personne, et je reprends mon attitude de macchabée sans espoir de convaincre personne.

« Bonjour Santana » commence-t-il prudemment.

Aucune réaction de ma part. Je suis morte, qu'il s'en aille. Je sens qu'il s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi. L'odeur d'une eau de Cologne bon marché le confirme. Oh, bon sang. Je me redresse lentement. Des mèches de cheveux me tombent dans les yeux, mais je ne cherche pas à les repousser. Je me contente de le regarder, impassible.

« Je sais que nous avons réglé la plupart des questions la dernière fois mais il y a quelques problèmes avec votre dossier. »

« Des problèmes. » je répète mécaniquement.

« Oui, c'est cela. Des incohérences. L'enquête n'avance pas rapidement, mais c'est en bonne voie. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir une nouvelle version complète de l'histoire. _Votre_ version je veux dire. » Il recommence à sortir et agiter ses papiers. Des papiers d'avocats, à mourir d'ennui. D'ordinaire, j'aurais apprécié sa visite, je me serais détendue en le faisant tourner en rond mais je n'avais même pas le cœur à ça. Je soupire.

«Ce n'est pas une "version". C'est la vérité. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, à partir du moment où vous avez retrouvé Mlle. Pierces ce jour-là jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. »

Je frissonne. _Pas ce nom_. Je prends le temps de calmer les battements de cœur que déclenche ce simple nom avant de répondre. Réponse que je dois peser. Je n'ai pas la tête claire et je dois faire attention à mes mots. Si mes versions ne correspondent pas entres elles, ils vont flairer quelque chose. Ou me soupçonner encore plus, ce qui ne changerait rien. Toujours est-il que sa demande me dérange. Je lui ai déjà tout dis, pourquoi insister ? Est-ce un piège pour me coincer ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Tout ? »

« Tout. » Il hoche la tête, stylo en main, prêt à noter en parfait petit défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin.

Je remonte mes genoux contre mon torse et les entoure de mes bras. L'histoire que je dois raconter m'est douloureuse. Sale et honteuse. Mais il le faut, je lui ai promis. Et je l'aime tant que je suis capable d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve, et toutes celles qui suivront jusqu'à ce que je sache si je dois vivre, ou mourir.

Je prends une longue inspiration et me lance.

« Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé… »


	9. Partie I Chapitre 8 : Mensonges

**Bon pour le coup c'est très en retard, mais aussi très long par rapport à d'habitude en contrepartie. Vous me pardonnez hein ? J'espère que vous lisez toujours et je salue et remercie tous mes lecteurs, quels qu'ils soient, merci à vous tous ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : "Mensonges"<span>

Quinn s'avança dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectable de Santana. Hors de sa portée en tout cas. La porte chuinta en se refermant derrière elle. Elle portait une robe jaune et tenait une boite de chocolat à la main, ce qui fit ricaner la convalescente :

« Ils sont empoisonnés ? »

A son tour, la blonde rit doucement.

« Seulement certains, à toi de voir. »

C'était un jeu entre elles, elles préféraient s'assassiner en mots plutôt que de se reconnaitre une quelconque proximité. Pourtant réelle. Ainsi, après ce perspicace échange, la blonde sut qu'elle pouvait s'approcher et s'installa sur le bord du lit, à la place même qu'avait occupé Brittany quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la boite, et attrapa un chocolat.

« Bas les pattes, Fabray, ce sont les miens » grogna Santana avant de lui la arracher des mains et de poser le tout sur la commode. La dénommée haussa les épaules. La brune attendit qu'elle ait finit de mâcher pour enchainer : « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Que me vaut cet immense plaisir ? »

L'ancienne cheerleader soupira.

« Ca ne te semble pas évident ? Je viens voir comment tu vas, te soutenir, te parler, tous ces trucs qu'on fait quand on apprend qu'une amie a été projetée à vingt mètres sur la route après s'être pris une voiture… »

Santana grimaça.

« Ne le dis pas comme ça, ça a l'air encore plus glauque, et encore une fois c'est _elle_ qui m'a prise. Pour ce qui est d'être à mes petits soins, Britt est là et je ne veux personne d'autre. A moins que… Tu sais, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui nettoie chez moi, fasse mes devoirs, m'apporte à manger… »

« Va te faire voir Lopez. »

Quinn lissa les couvertures de la main. Santana suivit son geste du regard sans répondre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Comment ça va, avec elle ? » demanda alors prudemment la blonde sans relever les yeux.

Santana haussa un sourcil devant tant d'audace. Personne ne posait jamais une telle question et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Mais Quinn était digne de confiance… non ?

« …ça va » finit-elle par lâcher comme à regret. « Maintenant que cette voiture m'a roulé dessus, j'imagine que tout va pour le mieux. »

Quinn se mit à rire avant de se lever.

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

Santana haussa un sourcil :

« Déjà ? Pas cher le soutien dis donc. »

La blonde soupira et lui lança un regard de reproche. L'autre de sourcilla même pas.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, et les autres aussi j'imagine. » Continua Quinn sans oser la regarder en face. _Mais oui sauve ta conscience_, songea la brune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que Berry et ses pulls sera ravie d'aider si jamais j'ai besoin d'une anesthésie des yeux. » Répliqua Santana comme Quinn se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle ignorait si elle était censé la remercier d'être venue, mais comme elle ne ressentait rien de particulier, elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce que la blonde, mal à l'aise, aie franchit la porte après un dernier un signe de main et un regard compatissant. Elle resta fixée sur la cloison, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un nouveau visiteur, ou même Quinn, la franchisse à nouveau. Mais personne ne vint cette fois. _Nous y voilà_, songea-t-elle. _Laissée à moi-même_. Elle n'aimait pas ça, ses pensées avaient tendance à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression que son crâne implose sous la pression. Elle déprimait dans ces moments. Se sentant piégée, elle opta pour le sommeil, et ferma les yeux. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne sombre.

Elle passa quelques jours à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce que les médecins soient sûrs que son état se stabilise. Brittany venait chaque jour, comme Santana avait pu le faire lorsque la blonde avait été malade. Elle n'était pas la seule. En fait, toute sorte de gens étaient passés, des plus proches, comme sa grand-mère (qui avait cherché à mettre « ces cochonneries de médicaments » à la poubelle, les médecins l'avaient découverte à temps) ou ses parents (« tu ne peux quand même pas rester sans travailler») aux plus étrangers, comme ce parfait inconnu qui se prétendait de McKinley, les cheveux gras et les lunettes de travers et qui, ayant assisté à l'accident, s'était avoué inquiet. Santana n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire fuir avant qu'il ne fasse deux pas de plus dans la pièce. Elle se félicitait non seulement de sa popularité mais également du fait que ça l'empêchait de rester seule trop longtemps.

Cependant, elle avait parfois des migraines si violentes qu'elle ne pouvait voir personne. Une commotion cérébrale avaient-ils dit, elle devrait se reposer pendant quelques temps, incapable de retourner à ses activités normales trop brutalement. Ils lui avaient expliqué. Qu'elle allait sûrement se sentir mal sans raison, être faible, et tomber facilement en dépression. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle, qui avait toujours tout surmonté, pouvait se laisser abattre parce que son cerveau avait reçu un choc. Il en avait reçu d'autres, des chocs, alors qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais lorsqu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, quand elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil, la même peur revenait. Et si quelque chose avait _changé_ en elle ? Mais elle effaçait rapidement cette pensée et se concentrait sur autre chose. Brittany, par exemple. La blonde était la seule à vraiment pouvoir lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier qu'elle moisissait ici depuis maintenant une semaine.

Lorsque ses derniers tests montrèrent qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème du moment qu'elle respectait les prescriptions, elle quitta définitivement l'atmosphère étouffante de l'hôpital. Le soir-même, Brittany était assise près d'elle sur son lit, sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai quitté une prison pour une autre. » Déclara la brune avec un soupir, en avalant un des chocolats de Quinn. Ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés finalement. « Tu te rends compte qu'ils m'ont même donné un fauteuil façon Artie pour me déplacer ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a exaucé les prières de tous ceux que j'ai pu insulter. »

Elle avait l'air plus accablé que jamais. Brittany releva doucement son menton.

« Je t'aime quand même, avec ou sans membres. Et puis, je pourrai te pousser comme ça. » Ajouta-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher l'enthousiasme que l'idée lui procurait.

« Je-ne-veux-pas-que-tu-m'identifies-à-lui. » Grinça Santana en se dégageant. « C'est déjà assez dur de vivre en étant dépendante des autres. Je ne peux même pas me gratter en plus, ça démange. » Elle agita son bras plâtré en guise de preuve.

« San. »

« Et il va falloir que je suive les cours sans pouvoir y aller, mes parents ne me lâcheront pas. Tu imagines ? _Rester ici et travailler._ » Elle plissa les yeux de colère. « Autant creuser tout de suite ma tombe. »

« San. »

« Ils… quoi ? »

Brittany lui lança un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé.

« Tu recommences. » Expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. « Ce n'est pas grave tout ça. Tu te souviens quand j'ai eu cet accident de motocross ? J'ai dû rester un mois dans le plâtre. Mais tu étais là, et je m'en souviens comme le plus beau mois de ma vie, même sans motocross. »

« Mais tu pouvais sortir, Britt, et puis j'ai toujours été là de toute façon… » Grogna la brune, essayant de croiser les bras avant de se souvenir que c'était, entre autres, une des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire.

La blonde prit une expression peinée.

« Est-ce que je ne te suffis pas alors ? »

Il y a avait tant d'appréhension et de sincérité dans ses yeux que Santana se frappa mentalement pour sa stupidité. Elle s'appuya sur son bras valide et se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en position assise au bord du lit, juste à côté de la blonde, grimaçant lorsque l'effort tirait sur cheville. Essoufflée, elle repoussa les mains que lui tendait celle-ci et s'acharna seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était faible mais effaça à nouveau cette pensée. Et puis, comme elle n'était pas très douée pour les discours, elle se pencha maladroitement et l'embrassa, faisant de son mieux pour mettre tout son amour dans ce contact. Elle sentit que Brittany lui répondait et prolonger le baiser. C'était comme une respiration après une longue plongée en abime. D'ailleurs elles ne brisèrent le contact que pour reprendre leur souffle et chercher le regard l'une de l'autre. La respiration courte, la brune s'évertua malgré tout à parler.

« Tu... comprends… ? Ce que je veux dire… Je t'aime… »

Dans un autre contexte, ç'aurait certainement eu l'air plutôt pitoyable, mais là, dans la lumière du couchant, face à celle qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, ces mots transformait simplement le monde. Leur monde.

Ce fut Brittany qui lui redonna le courage de se battre. Elle se sentait souvent si faible qu'elle restait au lit tout le jour. Ses nuits s'en trouvaient rallongées, en proie à l'insomnie et à d'ancestrales peurs, injustifiées. Souvent, la blonde restait dormir, ne serais-ce que pour calmer ces angoisses. Ses parents ne posaient aucune question. Santana avait besoin d'elle, et tout ce qu'ils désiraient était que leur fille aille mieux. De jours en jours, les migraines se faisaient moins fréquentes. Elle redoutait malgré tout les retours à l'hôpital pour les tests. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit l'intéressée, tant que Brittany était à ses côtés, tout allait bien. Les petites licornes roses et bleues sur son plâtre en témoignaient.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour elle accepta de sortir (ou plutôt rouler), avec l'aide de la blonde, jusqu'au lycée pour rendre visite au Glee club. C'était une idée de son amie, Santana étant incapable d'avouer que ce cours-là lui manquait cruellement. Ç'avait été hautement distrayant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait les aider pour les Regionals, mais était curieuse de voir ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Et comme de coutume ils avaient écrit des chansons. Le numéro était excellent, selon elle, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait regardé qu'une certaine danseuse blonde.

Schuester lui demanda si elle n'avait besoin de rien, y compris de cours d'espagnol tandis que Finn hochait vigoureusement la tête derrière lui, sérieux comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Quinn resta à distance, mal à l'aise. Rachel lui fit tout un discours sur les préventions à respecter en cas de blessure à la tête ("ne surtout pas s'agiter déraisonnablement"), discours auquel Santana mit fin en lui faisant remarquer que si elle disait un mot de plus, elle aurait le plaisir d'expérimenter en personne ses propres préventions. Pour le reste, elle était restée fidèle à elle-même, affaiblie ou pas. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Au bout de cinq semaines, elle récupéra ses membres, bien qu'avec précaution. Les médecins la félicitèrent sur la rapidité de son rétablissement et elle fut libre.

La première chose qu'elle entreprit de faire fut d'aller tout droit chez la blonde. Durant sa convalescence, elles n'avaient pas cessé de coucher ensemble (Brittany avait hésité, pensant qu'elle allait la casser en deux, avant que Santana ne l'agrippe par le col et ne l'attire brutalement à elle dans un mouvement d'humeur) mais Santana était incapable de prendre le _dessus _dans ces occasions. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas une Brittany entreprenante, au contraire, mais ses vieilles habitudes lui manquaient. C'est pourquoi ses ardeurs surprirent la blonde lorsqu'elle débarqua en plein après-midi dans sa chambre, le regard brûlant et en se jeta littéralement sur elle, sans même prendre le temps de la repousser sur le lit. Brittany s'attendait à ce que son amie vienne directement la voir après sa dernière visite à l'hôpital, mais pas de cette façon. Mais à en juger par la manière dont elle réagissait aux mouvements de la brune, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

La vie reprit son cours, et Santana s'étonnait de voir à quel point les habitudes revenaient vite. Au début, elle dut subir les interrogatoires santé de règles, y compris de la part de Figgins, avant de pouvoir circuler dans les couloirs sans être abordé toutes les trois minutes. Mais comme les gens s'écartaient toujours aussi vite de son passage, elle jugea que tout était resté pour le mieux. Elle avait simplement gagné un genre d'aura mystique dont elle se délectait.

Pour résumer, tout redevint le plus normal du monde. Jusqu'au jour où ses parents reçurent un courrier bien particulier. Ce fut en rentrant chez elle un soir de février que Santana apprit la nouvelle. Ses parents étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, ce qui était déjà un mauvais signe en soi. Son père était debout, les bras croisés, et sa mère assise près de la table. Ils avaient l'air accablé. La brune s'approcha prudemment, et sa première pensée fut qu'ils savaient. Pour Brittany et elle. Elle tenta d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient de seconde en seconde, et continua d'approcher. Sa mère finit par lever les yeux vers elle. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

« Maman… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sans répondre, elle lui tendit la lettre qu'ils avaient posé devant eux. C'était une facture. L'hôpital avait finit par envoyer les frais restants pour les soins. Et ils étaient très élevés. Avec leur assurance, elle savait qu'ils pourraient payer, mais à quel prix ? De quoi allaient-ils devoir se priver, combien d'heure de travail en plus cela représentait ? Plus encore, sa mère se plaignait récemment de douleurs récurrentes à la poitrine. Ils ne pourraient pas assumer d'autres soins. Alors, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la brune ne trouva aucune autre solution que la feinte. Elle releva les yeux et leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Je savais que ce serait cher, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réglé. » Déclara-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

Ils lui adressèrent un regard incrédule. Ce fut son père qui prit la parole le premier.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est réglé » ? »

« Ma chérie, tu ne… tu n'as pas fait des choses… dans la rue au moins ? » Paniqua sa mère qui levait maintenant un regard désespéré vers elle.

« _Maman_ ! » S'exclama Santana, frappée qu'ils puissent penser à de telles alternatives. « Bien sûr que non... Mais tu sais que j'avais déjà aidé à l'hôpital ? Hé bien on a passé un marché et si je les aidais, ils ne compteraient pas le coût des soins. »

C'était le mensonge le plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendu, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver en si peu de temps. Il y eut un léger silence. Elle savait qu'ils ne la croiraient jamais.

« Toi ? Aider dans un hôpital alors que tu ne pouvais même pas bouger de ton lit ? » Reprit son père en s'asseyant à son tour, comme dépassé par les évènements. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme.

« Papa, les fauteuils roulant existent. Je réconfortais les patients, j'aidais à préparer des trucs… » Elle fit un geste vague de la main.

« Pourquoi le médecin ne nous en a jamais parlé ? » Interrogea sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est évident non ? Vous m'auriez empêché de travailler. »

Peut-être que ça allait passer finalement. Si seulement Britt avait été là avec elle. Elle était prête à répondre à toutes leurs questions. Tout plutôt que de les voir dans cet état.

« Et pourquoi cette facture ? Ils auraient pu nous prévenir… » Grogna son père en prenant la lettre pour la relire.

Leur fille haussa les épaules.

« Sûrement la procédure. Donne, j'y passerai demain pour voir ce qu'on peut faire pour s'arranger. »

_Donne-moi ça_, supplia-t-elle mentalement. Elle ne pourrait rien faire si son père décidait soudain de la déchirer ou la brûler. Il prit le temps d'y jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de la lui tendre. Elle l'attrapa avec une précipitation peu naturelle. Sa mère se passa les paumes sur les yeux en soupirant longuement, tandis que son père mettait une main sur son épaule.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi, Sanny. Je savais que tu étais capable de te débrouiller, mais là tu dépasses toutes nos espérances. Je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sorti sans toi. » Lui dit son père en lui adressant un sourire las.

_Je sais_, songea-t-elle en réprimant de toute ses forces ses émotions. Elle répondit par un simple signe de tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, et sortit. Autant dire qu'elle était dans un sacré pétrin. Un incommensurable pétrin. La somme était astronomique et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la réunir à temps. Elle sentit la panique lui monter au nez. Une fois seule, elle réalisait à quel point son mensonge était grave. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait toujours leur avouer la vérité. Non, c'était hors de question, elle était engagée maintenant. Son souffle se fit court, elle voulait… elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, n'avoir jamais traversé la rue ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'est pourquoi elle fit la seule chose qui lui semblait censé à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdue ou pire : elle composa le numéro de Brittany. Cette dernière répondit après deux sonneries.

« San ? »

Le seul son de sa voix, même électronique, apaisa la brune.

« Britt, je… je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Elle avait la gorge nouée de retenir des larmes de panique et elle ne reconnut pas sa voix. Brittany non plus à en juger par sa réponse :

« San ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Santana se racla la gorge.

« S'il te plait Britt… »

« Bien sûr. Viens quand tu veux. »

Sur quoi la brune raccrocha et partit immédiatement après avoir prévenu ses parents, sans même prendre aucune de ses affaires.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez son amie, elle salua rapidement les Pierces et elles montèrent directement s'isoler dans la chambre de Brittany. Celle-ci s'installa sur son lit, et Santana posa sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant son regard dériver au plafond.

« S'il te plait ne me demande rien. »

La blonde acquiesça, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Je veux juste rester là, avec toi, et ne plus penser à rien. » Ajouta la brune en fermant les yeux.

Elles s'endormirent tôt, l'une contre l'autre, sans plus se soucier de maintenir des apparences. Santana feignait de dormir, mais elle ne put retenir quelques sanglots silencieux qui secouèrent tout son corps au milieu de la nuit. Et celui de Brittany. Celle-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la prit contre elle, en murmurant des « sshh » apaisant, déposant des baisers sur son front. Santana s'accrochait à elle avec tout son désespoir. Elle était soulagée que la blonde ne puisse voir son visage dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, sa main chercha instinctivement la chaleur de la blonde avant même que ses yeux ne soient ouverts, et comme elle ne la sentit pas, elle comprit que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se redressa et s'étira. La blonde n'était pas dans la chambre, et ses vêtements n'étaient plus au pied du lit. Où avait-elle pu aller ? La brune se frotta les yeux, se souvenant que le samedi matin aussi, Brittany avait un cours de danse. Et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elles allaient faire aujourd'hui, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle retomba contre les oreillers, assommée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur sa douleur, car au même instant la porte s'ouvrait et une tête de cheveux blonds ébouriffés apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

« Oh salut, désolée, je croyais que tu étais partie avec Britt. » S'excusa la petite sœur de cette dernière tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Sans répondre, Santana la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à une commode, dont elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Pas le moins du monde gênée, elle s'empara d'une boite en fer-blanc dissimulée sous des paires de chaussettes, retira le couvercle, et pris une autre petite boite, qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Elle replaça ensuite le tout avec précaution et referma le tiroir. Santana lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Britt me l'a pris pendant mon absence, mais elle a toujours tout caché au même endroit. Elle le faisait déjà pour les jouets méchants, et elle pense que je ne sais pas où c'est. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda la brune, momentanément détournée de ses inquiétudes.

La fille haussa les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Britt a la danse, parfois moi j'ai ça. »

Elles échangèrent un long regard.

« Je vais aller la chercher, au studio, tu veux venir ? C'est juste à côté. » Reprit-t-elle après un silence.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se prépara rapidement et elles partirent à pied. Santana réalisa avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ne savait même pas où Brittany prenait ses cours, alors qu'elle lui en parlait fréquemment. Sans Annie, elle n'aurait même pas su y aller. Elles marchaient donc côte à côte, en silence, leur souffle montant vers le ciel sous forme de légers nuages vaporeux.

Malgré ses deux ans et demi de moins, Annie était déjà aussi grande que Santana. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa sœur en grandissant. A part les cheveux, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que ceux de sa sœur et volaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu étrange et fou.

Elles finirent par arriver sur un petit parking, devant un bâtiment blanc et plutôt sobre, sans étage. Quelques voitures étaient garées ça et là. Personne n'était en vue mais elles percevaient la musique en assourdi, venant de l'intérieur. Elles s'installèrent sur l'escalier de l'entrée en attendant.

Après quelques secondes, Annie ressortit la petite boite de sa poche, et attrapa plusieurs choses à l'intérieur. Elle la rangea ensuite avec soin. C'était des feuilles à rouler et un petit sachet d'herbe. Elle était en train de se rouler un join, ni plus ni moins. La brune ne réagit pas, abasourdie. Depuis quand… ?

« Annie… »

L'interpellée s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, surprise par son expression.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle. Puis, suivant le chemin de son regard, elle comprit. « Ce n'est rien, je n'en fume presque plus. C'est juste comme ça… Tu vas le lui dire ? » Ajouta-t-elle, soudain soucieuse.

« Dire quoi à qui ? » Répéta stupidement Santana, encore sous le choc.

« A Britt. Je comprendrais… »

Santana avala sa salive. Elle retrouvait lentement ses esprits.

« Je n'en sais rien, depuis quand tu te drogues bon sang Ann ? »

« Hein ? » S'écria celle-ci en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Je ne me drogue pas enfin, San. Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est de l'herbe, c'est pour se détendre, c'est pas de l'ecsta. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, ça pourrait la blesser, tu ne comprends pas ça ? » Elle commençait à sérieusement s'échauffer maintenant. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Annie, qui jouait parfois avec elles petite et avait plus ou moins grandis avec les deux filles. Mais pourquoi était-elle incapable de comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Comme en réponse à sa pensée, la jeune fille rangea l'herbe, les feuilles et le reste et croisa sagement les mains.

« Je comprends San. » Dit-elle simplement. « Je ne le ferai plus. »

Le silence retomba entre elle, et Santana se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore pour qu'on s'acharne sur elle ainsi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Ca fait plus de vingt minutes, ils sont pas un peu en retard ? »

« Si… on peut aller voir, c'est ouvert. » Répondit l'autre en se levant.

Effectivement, la lourde porte à battant grinça et rechigna mais s'ouvrit. La musique, rythmée, emplit leurs oreilles. Un petit corridor menait à une petite porte vitrée, derrière laquelle se trouvait certainement la salle de danse. Santana entra la première, et fut frappé par le volume sonore, à présent tout près d'elle.

Il semblait que les élèves étaient presque déjà tous partis. En fait, il ne restait qu'un petit groupe. La plupart étaient adossés au mur, le regard tourné d'une telle façon qu'ils ne la voyaient pas. Ils fixaient un couple de danseurs qui se mouvaient comme un même être, dans une danse envoûtante et extrêmement sensuelle. Avec un coup au cœur, Santana réalisa soudain que Brittany était la danseuse, l'autre étant un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La blonde était, comme de coutume, métamorphosée en une créature de grâce. La façon dont elle bougeait captivait toujours la brune. Mais cette fois, elle se sentit simplement _broyée_. Ce garçon se déplaçait avec elle comme s'il était lui-même une extension de son corps, dans une harmonie inégalable. Et la blonde s'en rendait compte, il suffisait de voir son visage rayonner. Santana savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner ça, peu importe le temps ou les efforts qu'elle pourrait y mettre.

Elle se sentit sombrer sans pourtant faire un mouvement, et lorsque la musique se termina sur des applaudissements, la blonde l'aperçut finalement. Son premier réflexe fut de lui sourire, puis elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et fit un pas vers elle. Mais Santana était déjà repartie en courant. La porte claqua bruyamment derrière elle dans le silence qui était retombé.


	10. Partie I Chapitre 9 : L'idée

Chapitre 9 : L'idée

Elle courut. Longtemps. Seul son souffle erratique et ses poumons en feu la stoppèrent dans une rue de banlieue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Déserte. Tant mieux. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, pliée en deux, cherchant sa respiration. La douleur dans sa poitrine mit longtemps à s'estomper. Du moins, celle qu'elle ressentait physiquement. L'autre, elle, demeurait, poignante. Elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains. Tout semblait la heurter, et elle préféra fermer les yeux. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse autour de la même idée : la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle tenta de se raisonner. Qu'avait-elle vu après tout ? Ce n'était qu'un camarade, même pas un ami. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils faisaient même exactement ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire : danser. Alors quoi ? Alors, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Le bonheur. Celui qui, lui semblait-il, elle n'atteindrait jamais mais surtout, ne pourrait jamais donner. Brittany n'avait pas dansé pour elle. Elle avait simplement accédé à une sorte de dimension supérieure totalement hors de portée de la brune. Et celle-ci aurait voulu le lui dire, la supplier de l'attendre, de l'aider, de rester avec elle. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été fuir. Elle sentit soudain la colère monter en elle. De quel droit ce type, sorti de nul part, se permettait-il de toucher _sa_ Brittany ? De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire ressentir si fort, à elle, qu'elle ne valait rien ? Elle songea un instant à revenir sur ses pas pour le lui expliquer à sa manière, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa colère s'estompa lentement, laissant place à un vide immense. Elle se sentait impuissante. Et abandonnée.

Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas. Premièrement, elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Cette réaction de repli ne lui ressemblait pas, de même que ce qu'elle avait ressenti : pourquoi une telle jalousie, puisqu'il fallait bien mettre un mot sur son sentiment, envers un pauvre type inconnu que Brittany ne voyait qu'occasionellement et qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ? Elle aurait dû, au contraire, s'approcher de Brittany et les féliciter en montrant bien à ce jeune crétin que ses droits sur elle étaient entiers et incontestables. Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de frustration mais se retint de toute ses forces si bien qu'elle eut presque immédiatement la gorge en feu. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-ce le traitement qu'elle avait pris ? Le coup au crâne ? Les hormones ? Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait complètement vulnérable. Effrayée, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se retrouvait parfois seule, alors que dehors le tonnerre grondait. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Ensuite, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ce derniers temps. C'était comme si le sort s'acharnait à faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais elle pouvait endurer n'importe quoi, sauf de se retrouver sans elle. Sans même le réaliser, elle se mit à chuchoter pour elle-même :

"S'il vous plait, ne me la prenez pas, s'il vous plait..."

Malgré tout, l'image de la danse de la blonde restait gravé dans sa mémoire et même s'il y avait eu cet horrible sentiment d'abandon, même si elle avait déjà vu ces mouvements maintes fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mieux rien qu'à cette évocation. Elle était hors du temps, transcendait la réalité. Santana aurait pu la contempler pour l'éternité. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à se reprendre, ce qui accentuait son incompréhension quant à sa réaction passée. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle ne pouvait pas rester sur un tel dénouement. Elle sortit son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs messages. Le premier était de ses parents qui lui demandaient de rentrer pour le soir. Tous les autres venait de Brittany. Britt qui l'appelait, Britt qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, qui s'inquiétait, qui téléphonait quatre fois d'affilée. Bon. Elle sentait de plus en plus à quel point elle était dans l'erreur. Elle appuya pour l'appeler.

Le numéro avait à peine été composé que la blonde répondit.

"San ? San, où tu es ? On a fait le tour du quartier et on ne te trouve pas, est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait la gorge si nouée qu'aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle revoyait son regard, son corps qui parlait de lui-même. Sans elle. Et le simple fait d'entendre sa voix la paralysa sur place.

"San ? - _non, elle ne répond pas_- San ?"

A grand peine, Santana réussit à raccrocher. Elle se sentait complètement vidée, il fallait qu'elle rentre, qu'elle se repose. Elle commença à marcher, avant de décider qu'elle irait plus vite en appelant ses parents.

Elle se coucha immédiatement, et bien qu'elle eut fait nuit pleine chez Brittany, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves furent peuplés de silhouettes qui tournoyaient autour d'elle, la clouant sur place. Elle ne pouvait ni avancer, ni reculer, tout en sentant bien que le désastre était imminent. Elle s'éveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut avec une sensation de chute. Au bout d'un certain elle fut bien obligée de sortir de sa torpeur. Sa mère lui apprit que Brittany était passé, ce qui relança l'élancement dans sa poitrine.

"Je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais voir personne, pas même elle."

Santana ne savait même plus si elle devait l'en remercier ou au contraire lui en vouloir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter le regard bleu azuré de la blonde qui avait le don de lui transpercer le coeur. En fait, elle se sentait un peu honteuse. Il lui faudrait s'expliquer, et elle allait certainement lui rire au nez. Elle-même trouvait sa réaction absurde.

C'est pourquoi le lundi matin, elle s'acharna à éviter son amie. Ce qui était évidemment peine perdue puisqu'elles étaient assises à côté dans tous les cours. Même leurs casiers étaient côte à côte. Elle retarda cependant l'affrontement en arrivant en retard en cours. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de la blonde, elle portait son masque de glace, d'ordinaire réservé au monde extérieur et non à Brittany. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs très bien comprendre et elle n'échangèrent pas un mot. Elles ne s'assirent pas non plus à côté au Glee club, ni le midi. Leur échanges se réduisirent à des "tiens" et "merci".

A la dernière sonnerie, Santana mit délibérément le plus de temps possible pour ranger ses affaires, et Brittany sortit du cours avant elle. Sans l'attendre. Du moins le croyait-elle, car alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son casier dans les couloirs vides, quelqu'un la poussa brutalement contre le mur ou elle resta plaquée. Par Brittany, qui lui faisait maintenant face, le regard dur.

"Tu as le choix. Ou on discute, ou tu brises irrémédiablement quelque chose d'unique."

Santana déglutit. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas de la blonde elle-même en tout cas. Mais ses mots la frappèrent et elle sut que l'heure était effectivement venu de lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qui leur était arrivé.

Mais la manière dont Brittany l'avait interpellée semblait montrer que c'était elle, Santana, qui était en tort, qui portait seule la responsabilité d'une embrouille entre elles. A nouveau, toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé, ajouté à ses problèmes récents remontèrent en elle. Elle la repoussa brutalement et la blonde la relâcha, les yeux écarquillés.

"Mais bordel B, ce type c'était QUI ?" Elle criait presque, avant de soudain se souvenir de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle mais personne n'était en vue et elle ajouta, plus bas : "C'était qui ?"

Elle n'avait pas prévu de commencer la conversation de cette manière mais c'était sorti tout seul. Cette histoire la préoccupait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Brittany soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise.

"Je savais que c'était ça qui t'avait énervée." Soupira-t-elle. "Sebastian est simplement un partenaire de danse, San. Rien de plus. On a une chorée à monter pour la fin d'année. C'est tout."

Santana savait qu'elle disait la stricte vérité, et que ç'aurait dû lui suffire, mais au contraire, le calme de son amie la piqua encore plus.

"_C'est tout_ ?" Répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde. "Tu sais comment je me suis sentie ? Comme une moins que rien. Une idiote."

"San, ce n'est..."

"J'ai vu ton visage. Tu... tu semblais vraiment heureuse, et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu ce regard-là avec moi. Cette extase. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester dans mon coin en ignorant pour toujours que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut ? Que je ne te rends pas heureuse ? Je..."

Brittany plaqua soudain ses lèvres contre les siennes, là, dans le couloir du lycée, lui coupant la parole et le souffle. Mais Santana n'y pensait plus, elle ressentait seulement la sensation étourdissante de ce baiser. La blonde s'écarta doucement. Elles se firent face, l'une stupéfaite, à court de respiration, l'autre intangible.

"Toi ? Pas la personne pour moi ? Mais qui es-tu, San, pour juger de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça me fait de te voir ? Simplement te voir ? Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, parce qu'il n'y aucune personne en ce monde qui peut m'apporter autant que toi. Ce que je ressens, quand je danse, quand je fais ce pour quoi je suis faite, je le ressens chaque seconde passée avec toi. Parce que je suis faite pour toi, comme tu es faite pour moi, comme la nuit fut faite pour les étoiles. Et ça, rien ne pourra jamais le remplacer, peu importe la manière dont je danse ou le temps que j'y passe, parce que ce ne sera jamais toi, et que personne ne peut empêcher une étoile de briller. Je pourrais te le dire une fois, mille fois, le nombre ne compterait pas, tous les mots sont bons pour te le rappeler, tout le temps, sans cesse, que je t'aime et que ce bonheur-là, tu ne peux pas le remplacer. Parce que c'est c'est là. Simplement là."

Elle avait attrapé sa main et la posait doucement contre son propre cœur.

"Tu comprends ?"

Santana ne put se retenir. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Elle détourna le regard, avant de le ramener à nouveau vers celui de la blonde. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours, Brittany avait réussis, en quelques mots, à l'apaiser, à faire qu'elle se sente infiniment mieux. Comme la blonde l'avait toujours fait. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre avec autant de passion, lui dire ces choses qui, trop souvent, restaient coincées en elle, inexprimées.

"Oui, Britt, je comprends." Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Alors, simplement, elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraina lentement vers la sortie. Ensembles.

* * *

><p>Les choses étaient redevenues normales entre elles. Ou presque. Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension quand elle savait Brittany au studio de danse. Mais ses mots avaient été si forts qu'il lui suffisait de se les rappeler pour se sentir en paix. Enfin presque.<p>

Car le temps passait et elle n'avait toujours pas payé les factures. Elle avait commencé à chercher du travail, mais pour l'instant, ses tentatives n'aboutissaient à rien. Et sa panique grandissait de jour en jour. Que se passait-il lorsqu'on ne remboursait pas ? Est-ce qu'on allait en prison ? Ou ses parents ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient saisir leur appartement ? Elle se forçait à respirer. Elle allait trouver une solution.

Un soir, elle sortait d'un fast-food à l'allure douteuse après l'habituel « on vous rappellera » qui signifiait bien sûr qu'elle pouvait toujours chercher, quand il se mit à pleuvoir. D'abord faiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut forcée de se mettre à courir pour atteindre sa voiture avant de finir complètement trempée. Elle s'installa dans l'habitacle et resta là, à frissonner. Elle fixait les sillons de pluie que traçait l'eau sur le pare-brise d'un œil découragé. Le temps était à l'image de son humeur. Heureusement qu'elle avait Brittany parce qu'elle se sentait complètement écrasée à cet instant. Elle songea à aller la voir, l'appeler, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était au studio. Encore. Santana se força à chasser de son esprit ses idées noires et démarra.

Elle ne fit pas très attention au trajet. Elle songeait à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant de se sentir en paix, à commencer par ses devoirs. Alors qu'elle était arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle aperçut une silhouette aux vêtements colorés qui lui parut familière, assise sous un arrêt de bus. Elle abaissa rapidement sa vitre.

« Hey ! Annie ! »

La jeune fille finit par l'apercevoir et comprit le message. Elle monta rapidement et claqua la porte, complètement gelée mais les yeux brillants de joie. Et de reconnaissance.

« Salut San ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Salut Ann. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? » Répondit la brune qui lui rendait son sourire tout en démarrant.

Annie se moucha bruyamment avant de répondre d'une manière solennelle :

« J'allais à un cours d'écriture. »

La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Un quoi ? »

« Je veux devenir écrivain. » Ajouta la fille à côté d'elle, le regard fixé droit devant elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Santana ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, et puis ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait blesser Brittany après tout. Pas comme la dernière fois. La jeune fille poursuivit, sans se préoccuper de ce que son interlocutrice pouvait penser.

« Écrire m'aide. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être différente. Tu sais, c'est comme une bulle protectrice, mais pas comme un mauvais côté, pas comme un enfermement. Plutôt une ouverture. Je ne sais pas si tu vois.»

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait absolument pas, mais elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle avait des problèmes plus urgents.

« Avant j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je prenne _quelque chose_ pour me sentir vraiment bien. J'en ai parlé avec Britt, mais elle n'est pas touchée par ce genre de choses, et même si ça me soulageait… Ça ne suffisait pas. »

Elle inspira longuement. Elles étaient de nouveau stoppées à un feu rouge.

« Elle t'a dit que j'étais partie en internat, non ? »

Cette fois, Santana se tourna vers elle, étonnée de la manière dont la conversation tournait. Annie lui rendit son regard, et baissa les yeux.

« C'était à moitié vrai. » Confessa-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « C'était un centre de désintoxication, et je faisais mes études par correspondance. »

Le feu était vert, mais Santana dut se faire klaxonner pour réagir. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le fait que la petite sœur de Brittany, qui avait toujours été proches des deux filles, qui voulaient les suivre à l'école et rester avec sa grande sœur parte subitement au loin, sans raison. Au moins, maintenant, elle l'avait son explication. Mais ça restait choquant pour elle. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et elle tenait énormément à la jeune fille. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours était plus ou moins heureuse, avec une admiration sans borne pour sa grande sœur, dont elle buvait chacun de ses mots, qu'elle considérait comme son modèle.

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence, dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, seulement emplit du son étouffé de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le toit. Et lorsqu'elle stoppa devant la maison des Pierces, ni Santana, ni Annie ne firent un mouvement. Cette dernière se retourna vers elle et termina son histoire :

« Tu sais, après ces vacances où tu étais venue, cet été-là… J'ai commencé à fréquenter des gens… pas recommandables. Je me suis laissée entrainer, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais honte, parce que je mentais à Brittany. J'étais horrible, et quand finalement ça s'est découvert… Ils m'ont éloignée. Britt ne l'a su que bien plus tard. »

Elle se moucha à nouveau, eut un mouvement d'hésitation, et finalement mis une main sur la poignée.

« J'ai eu peur que tout ait changé entre nous, mais en fait, elle voulait juste retrouver ceux qui m'avaient fait ça. Maintenant, elle essaie seulement de me protéger... San, je ne veux pas la perdre. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sur ce point, elles se comprenaient. La brune hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle ne se permettrait pas de la juger. Annie s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Merci pour le retour. Je serai sûrement morte noyée sans toi. » Plaisanta-t-elle à demi, avant de sortir en s'abritant comme elle le pouvait.

Santana lui fit un signe de la main puis la suivit pensivement du regard, les yeux plissés. Elle espérait qu'elle disait vrai, que tout cela était terminé. Parce qu'autrement, les deux sœurs risquaient d'en souffrir plus que de raison. Pour le coup, songea-t-elle, la fille blonde avait réussi à chasser ses préoccupations du moment pour quelques courts instants. Tout en repartant, la brune repensa à la scène de l'autre matin. _Britt me l'a pris pendant mon absence, mais elle a toujours tout caché au même endroit. _Santana se demanda pourquoi son amie n'avait tout simplement pas jeté la drogue. Tout aurait été plus simple.

Alors qu'elle avait cette pensée, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Soudain, tout parut se recouper et s'assembler. Elle sut exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant. Elle connaissait des tas de gens qui faisaient ça, et c'était l'occasion de régler ses problèmes et ceux des filles. D'aider Brittany. Elle se sentit soudain incroyablement légère. Il fallait qu'elle reparle à Annie dès que possible.

* * *

><p>« Et c'est comme ça que j'y ai pensé. » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.<p>

Annie lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Tu es dingue. C'est hyper dangereux. Je refuse. »

Elles étaient devant le lycée et attendaient Brittany qui était allée rendre un devoir en retard. Santana en avait profité pour parler de son projet à Annie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Écoute, c'est l'occasion de régler nos comptes. Toi, tu t'assures de ne plus jamais te faire de mal, ni aux tiens, et moi je rembourse ce que je dois. C'est genre la meilleure solution jamais trouvée sur cette terre. »

« Je ne sais pas San, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes… »

La brune la coupa d'un geste impatient.

« Au contraire, je viens pas d'un petit quartier de riches comme il faut comme vous, désolée. Chez moi, c'est pratique courante. Alors grouille-toi de tout me filer, et on en parle plus. »

Annie soupira, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, jeta un regard vers le portail du lycée, et finalement céda.

« D'accord. » Concéda-t-elle. « Mais à une condition : Britt ne doit rien savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été d'accord pour que je te le dise, alors tu gardes ça pour toi. Ok ?»

L'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit à celle qu'elle aimait n'enchantait pas la brune, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour une bonne cause.

« Ok. »

« Je t'apporte ça demain. Promet moi d'être prudente. »

« Mais oui. »

Lorsque Brittany les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, aucune des deux ne fit mine que quoi que ce soit s'était passé entres elles.


	11. PI Chapitre 10 : Coups et pressentiment

**Pardon pour le retard.**

**Ok, c'est pitoyable comme excuses. XD Mais la vraie vie a pris le dessus pendant un certain temps et il m'est arrivé des trucs impensables et qui me prenaient beaucoup de temps. Mais bref.**

**Dernier chapitre avant les vraies réjouissances, on m'a dit d'accélérer le mouvement et je le fais, voilà. Je vais vous écrire une suite bien faite, et rapidement. Si. **

**Si vous pouvez, si vous vous en sentez l'envie, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je mords pas promis et c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si je vais dans le mur où si ça vous plait, ou s'il y a des trucs à jeter. **

**Dans tous les cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et s'accrochent, vous êtes supers cools. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Coups et pressentiments<span>

Santana courait ce matin-là. Comme une dératée, comme une âme en peine, comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter à tout moment, bref, sans perdre une seconde. Les passants la regardaient traverser les rues avec des yeux exorbités. Elle courait, le regard rivé droit devant elle, brillant d'une lueur de joie féroce. C'était une journée ensoleillée et plutôt chaude. Même le portail des Pierces, grand ouvert, ne put la ralentir. Elle entra en trombe. A bout de souffle elle grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Brittany. Mais celle-ci n'était nulle part en vue. Cherchant son souffle, les mains sur les hanches, elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre et aperçu une chevelure blonde dans le jardin (ou le parc, enfin quel que soit le nom qu'on pouvait donner à une telle propriété). Elle grogna et fit chemin inverse, respirant comme elle pouvait, contourna la maison et courut vers la blonde. Qui, faisant volte-face, se trouvait être Annie. Santana s'étrangla et, presque vaincue, s'autorisa une pause, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux. La jeune fille la regardait d'un air interrogateur, puis, lorsque l'amie de sa sœur releva la tête vers elle d'un air suppliant, elle sourit et pointa le doigt vers… le garage. La brune la remercia d'un regard et repartit en courant vers la direction pointée.

Enfin sa course folle fut récompensée : elle sut que Brittany se trouvait là avant même d'entrer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un garage d'ailleurs, mais plutôt un genre de cabane façon hangar que les Pierces gardaient pour leurs filles, Brittany entre autres qui y entreposait sa motocross. C'était un peu _son_ endroit. Santana ne se stoppa finalement qu'au seuil de la pièce. C'était très mal rangé. Il y avait des vieux objets entassés partout, le genre dont on ne se sert plus mais « qu'on garde », sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et de nombreux outils trainaient un peu partout. Il y avait même un frigo. La blonde était de dos à l'entrée, penchée sur dieu savait quoi de son engin, visiblement enduite de cambouis, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval. Santana la contempla quelques secondes. Assez pour que Brittany sente son regard et se retourne. Elle se releva en souriant.

« …San ! »

Mais elle n'eut guère l'occasion d'en dire plus, car Santana s'était approchée à grand pas avec un immense sourire, avait empoigné son visage (plein de cambouis donc) et l'embrassait à présent passionnément. Elle sentit d'abord la surprise de la blonde, mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre avec la même intensité.

Santana Lopez ne courait jamais en pleine rue sans raison valable.

Emportées dans leur élan, et sans interrompre une seconde leur contact, Santana la repoussa jusqu'au mur, où, revenant vaguement à la raison, elle s'écarta légèrement. Elle avait à nouveau le souffle court, mais ça valait le coup cette fois.

« Tu m'as manquée… » Soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle vit que Brittany souriait doucement, les yeux fermés. La brune ignorait si son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus leur relation devenait fusionnelle. Chaque seconde en son absence plus douloureuse, chaque seconde avec elle plus près du paradis. Elle imita son amie, et ferma les yeux.

« San… » Répéta la blonde.

Elles se tinrent immobiles, sans aucune conscience du monde extérieur ou du temps qui passait. Santana en avait oublié la raison de sa venue. Elle sourit.

« Tu me rends dingue. »

Et soudain, elle se dégagea et fit quelques pas en arrière. Mal lui en prit, Brittany, qui n'était pas la dernière pour ce qui était des réflexes, l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta littéralement dans un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux qui trainait là, avant de se poser sur ses genoux. Santana protesta pour la forme, elle avait abandonné avant même que Brittany ne la touche.

« Alors… » Commença la blonde, en tortillant une mèche brune.

Santana attendit la suite en dissimulant mal son impatience. Suite qui ne venait pas.

« …Alors, oui ? »

« Hein ? »

C'était une conversation ridicule mais elles étaient trop absorbées pour le remarquer. La blonde la regardait sans comprendre.

« C'est à toi de parler San, tu avais quelque chose à me dire non ? »

La brune grogna à nouveau.

« J'ai oublié. A cause de toi. »

Brittany tira un peu sur la mèche en réponse.

« Non en fait, je m'en souviens ! » S'exclama soudain la brune en se redressant, ce qui manqua de faire tomber son amie de ses genoux. « Britt, ça y est, j'ai remboursé l'hôpital ! »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel le sourire inébranlable de la brune accueillit l'expression étonnée de Brittany, jusqu'à ce que le visage de celle-ci se fende d'un sourire aussi long que la Californie.

« C'est génial San, je n'ai jamais douté que tu y arrives, tu es la meilleure ! »

La blonde sauta sur ses pieds et l'entraina dans une joyeuse danse désordonnée. Essoufflées, elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre en éclatant de rire. Santana se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le fauteuil. Elle admira Brittany, qui continuait de tourner sur elle-même lentement, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés…

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone, un palier plus bas, la fit sortir de sa somnolence. Elle se frotta les yeux avec des mouvements engourdis. Elle entendait une voix, certainement son père, qui répondait à l'appel. Elle avait l'impression que le soleil de cet après-midi-là l'éblouissait encore. Elle se redressa et parcouru la pièce d'un regard endormi. Sa chambre. Tout tournait et elle se rallongea presque immédiatement. Elle voulait replonger dans le souvenir comme elle venait de le faire, ce jour de soleil et de joie, éclatant, où l'avenir semblait s'ouvrir pour elles. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi et maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce bien-être. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir aussi perdu Brittany. Comment avait-elle encore pu les mener dans cette impasse ? Lentement, elle replongea dans l'inconscience qui la soulageait.

* * *

><p>Après la scène où Santana avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Brittany, elles avaient passé la journée ensemble. Puis la semaine entière. En fait, elles ne se quittaient presque plus, trouvant toujours le moyen de dormir avec l'autre et, si cela s'avérait impossible, de rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. La vie de Santana, qui avait été plutôt mouvementée ces derniers mois, semblait enfin prendre une pause pour respirer et vivre. Sans la pression de l'argent et des problèmes de santé, la vie avait un goût merveilleusement savoureux. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais, ce qui se traduisait par exemple par de soudains actes de gentillesse absolument inattendus (si bien que cela déclenchait parfois des catastrophes : Berry avait été si surprise lorsque Santana lui avait proposé de l'aider à porter ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé tomber son plateau repas sur Finn, ce qui en fin de compte n'était pas si grave) et une énergie sans borne, très loin de ses semaines de convalescence. De plus, son "travail" lui rapportait énormément d'argent, surtout depuis qu'elle en avait terminé avec les factures. Elle se considérait donc comme riche, en pleine possession de ses moyens, et accompagnée de la plus belle fille du monde. Le paradis lui-même faisait pâle figure à côté de sa situation.<p>

Mais celle qui donnait du sens au tableau d'ensemble, c'était bien sûr la blonde, pour qui son cœur battait encore à sa vue comme si c'était toujours la première fois. Mais un jour d'avril, tout bascula à nouveau, car rien n'est éternel.

Santana sortait d'une journée de cours particulièrement harassante et ne rêvait que d'un bain avec Brittany, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec elle qui la détende (le pull à paillettes violacé de Porcinet à lui tout seul l'avait épuisée). Il avait fait gris et pluvieux, mais même le mauvais temps ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur devenue coutumière. Ce jour-là était particulier car Brittany n'était pas venue en cours pour une journée de stage en danse. Elles avaient prévu de se retrouver chez la blonde dès la fin des cours. Elle marchait donc en direction de la rue de la maison des Pierces. Quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber avec un bruit mat.

Elle apercevait presque leur portail lorsqu'une voiture la dépassa lentement. Elle la suivit pensivement des yeux, totalement ailleurs. La voiture continua avant de se stopper un peu plus loin, près du trottoir. Juste devant la maison de Brittany. Santana fronça les sourcils et, instinctivement, s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Elle connaissait très bien la famille de Brittany et leurs amis, si bien en fait qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce pick-up vert ardoise. A nouveau presque inconsciemment, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se posta derrière un arbre proche et patienta. Elle plissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle distinguait parfaitement qui était dans la voiture par le pare-brise arrière malgré les grosses gouttes éparses qui tombaient dessus.

C'était Brittany et Sébastian, qui était, visiblement, au volant. Santana manqua de s'étrangler. Mais la suite ne devait guère la rassurer. Leur tête se penchait lentement l'une vers l'autre. Etrangement, elle pouvait voir que Brittany parlait tout en s'approchant du garçon. Enfin, leur lèvres se joignirent dans une étreinte visiblement maladroite.

Santana, elle, n'avait pas attendu de voir le baiser. Cette fois, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Dès qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle avait bondi en avant et marché à grand pas vers la voiture. Si bien qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à s'embrasser qu'elle ouvrait d'un geste brusque la portière de Sébastian et l'attrapait par le col. Elle le sortit d'un seul geste, sans effort tant sa rage la portait. Elle le repoussa avec force et le garçon tituba quelques pas sur le trottoir, cherchant son équilibre. Il écarquillait les yeux, visiblement déboussolé de cette attaque soudaine. Dans le lointain, comme brouillé par sa fureur, Santana crut entendre vaguement Brittany lui hurler « Non San ! » mais elle était trop aveuglée pour y prêter attention. Elle agrippa à nouveau le garçon par le devant de sa chemise, et lui planta en pleine figure, de toute ses forces (et ce n'est pas peu dire), son poing fermé, véritable concentration de la violence que le baiser avait déclenché en elle. Son visage partit à la renverse, de même que son corps, mais elle le tenait toujours. Elle frappa à nouveau, puis encore, et encore, et cela jusqu'à ce que Brittany surgisse soudain dans son champs de vision rétrécit par sa fureur pour s'interposer entre elle et ce qu'il restait du visage de Sébastian, visiblement à peine conscient. Elle l'avait vraiment massacré. Elle s'en aperçut en croisant le regard de Brittany, qui la ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa victime, encore pleine de colère, mais se calma encore un peu en découvrant les dégâts : son nez et son arcade ouverte saignaient abondamment, un de ses yeux commençait déjà à enfler, sa lèvre était fendue et son nez prenait un angle étrange, improbable. Elle ne ressentait aucun remord mais l'expression de Brittany l'effrayait.

La blonde se retourna vers Sébastian qui s'était laissé tomber au sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui parla à voix basse, en touchant doucement ses plaies ce qui le faisait grimacer. Santana croisa les bras et attendit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, qu'elle aurait dû se contrôler et éviter ainsi cette scène ridicule de jalousie. Maintenant, il avait tout gagné : le baiser, sa compassion, et il avait conservé sa dignité en devenant la victime innocente. Elle, elle était la bête sanguinaire, l'émissaire de la jalousie. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester là et le regarder… quoi ? Lui prendre sa copine ? Brittany était bien plus que ça, et Santana ne partageait pas. Mais au-delà de ça, elle savait que Britt n'osait parfois pas dire non, et elle refusait de la laisser se faire entrainer dans quelque chose que la blonde pourrait ensuite regretter. Elle ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse.

Lorsque celui-ci, après d'interminables échanges de « tu es sûr que ça ira » - « mais oui ne t'en fais pas » fut enfin repartit, la blonde se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle débuta la dispute sans même attendre de se trouver en terrain plus privé.

« Non mais ça va pas San ? Ça te prend souvent de tabasser des gens comme ça ? »

Très bien, Santana se sentait parfaitement d'attaque.

« Pardon ? Et toi, ça te prend souvent de te taper des mecs, comme ça ? Excuse-moi d'exister mais tu es avec censée être moi, Brittany, pas comme une amie mais comme un couple, tu vois l'idée ? UN COUPLE. Et toi tu fleurtes avec ce.. ce... »

« Tu aurais pu le tuer de tes mains, là, sur place, sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi ou comment, tu t'en fiches parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi, et que tu ne vois que ce que tu veux bien voir !»

Santana s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il n'y avait rien à savoir B. J'ai très bien vu et toute les explications foireuses du monde n'y changeront rien. Tu n'en as simplement rien à foutre de moi, ou du fait que je peux ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as… tu n'as même jamais pris notre relation au sérieuse, c'est du vent tout ça, du VENT ! »

Brittany leva le bras et la gifla. Il y eut un moment de silence où Santana resta figée, interloquée.

« Je… » Balbutia-t-elle la main sur sa joue rougie.

Brittany semblait pendant ce temps réaliser où elles se trouvaient. Elle prit la brune par la main, et l'entraina chez elle, du moins, derrière le portail qu'elle referma.

« Tu es idiote, tu le sais ça, San ? » Fulmina-t-elle un ton plus bas devant le regard abasourdi mais déjà à nouveau flamboyant de la brune. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Brittany poursuivit en haussant la voix : « Tu n'as jamais rien dis de plus idiot dans ta vie, ça dépasse même tout ce que moi, j'ai pu dire. Je ne te ferai pas un discours. Simplement ces mots : je t'aime, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne me justifierais pas pour ce que j'ai fait parce que ça n'a absolument aucune importance et que tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je donne vraiment tout. Que j'aime vraiment. Tu es l'amour de ma vie San, il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi. »

« Mais Britt, tu l'as embrassé, tu n'étais pas juste « avec lui », tu étais… sur lui presque. Tu sais ce que ça me fait, à moi ? Tu as une idée de ce que je peux ressentir ? Et tu t'étonnes que j'ai envie de le tuer ? Un couple, B, c'est deux personnes qui s'aiment, et qui se font confiance pour savoir ce qui blessera l'autre et l'éviter en conséquence. Je suis désolée mais ton comportement n'est pas du tout en accord avec cette définition. »

Elle avait voulu adopter un ton froid et tranchant, mais sa voix s'était plusieurs brisée et elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Elle se sentait humiliée, honteuse, et pire que tout, elle sentait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer clairement à Brittany son erreur. Celle-ci dût en avoir marre de leur dispute car elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune et la repoussa jusqu'à la plaquer contre le portail en fer, qui était frais contre son dos. Sans répondre au baiser, Santana s'écarta et les yeux brillants de larmes, elle recula.

« Désolée », fut tout ce qu'elle put chuchoter, avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant.

Elle en était donc là lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sortait en sursaut de ses souvenirs heureux à cause d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Ses yeux et sa gorge lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle ne savait plus très bien précisément ce qui lui faisait mal : la scène qu'elle avait vu, la réaction de Brittany qui la laissait penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas (l'avait-elle jamais aimé ?), le fait qu'elle ait laissé la violence prendre le dessus…

Soudain, comme faisant écho à la sonnerie du téléphone, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et feinta le sommeil. En bas, le visiteur entrait, elle entendait des voix sourdes qui se saluaient. Puis, ce fut des pas dans l'escalier. On ouvrit sa porte tandis qu'elle restait immobile et écoutait les pas de cet inconnu qui s'approchait maintenant d'elle. Ce fut son odeur qui la trahit avant même qu'elle ne l'ait touchée. Elle se releva et se jeta à son cou, d'une manière un peu désespérée.

« Britt ! »

Tout était oublié, effacé. En une étreinte, elles s'étaient pardonnées. Et même si elles s'excusèrent tour à tour une bonne centaine de fois sans se lâcher, elles savaient que rien ne les sépareraient. Brittany passa la nuit chez Santana. Lorsque les effusions de "pardon" eurent cessés, le silence retomba et seules les étreintes demeurèrent.

« J'étais triste aujourd'hui, comme tu n'es pas venue en cours. »

Santana sentit son regard sur son visage.

« …Une fois de plus », ajouta presque timidement la blonde.

Là, Santana se retourna vers elle et scruta son expression.

« Tu m'en veux ? Je te l'ai dis, B, j'ai des trucs à faire, à régler, je travaille, et ce n'est pas forcément un mal de rater les cours de Schuester… »

« Mais tu as raté les quatre derniers cours du Glee club, en plus on prépare un numéro avec des claquettes et… »

« Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi,» trancha la brune d'un ton sans appel. Puis, devant l'expression peinée mal dissimulée de son amie, elle ajouta plus doucement : « Mais je reviendrai, promis, donne-moi simplement un peu de temps, hein ? »

Des heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut et chercha immédiatement la blonde à côté d'elle, à tâtons. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, elle était accrochée à elle, bouche ouverte, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Santana sourit à cette vue. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et savourait l'instant lorsqu'elle le sentit. Elle sentit très précisément monter une immense angoisse qu'elle réprima comme elle pouvait. Quelque chose de terrible était en train d'arriver. Allait arriver. Quelque chose d'énorme et d'irrépressible. Elle se rapprocha de la chaleur de la blonde sans pouvoir se départir de son inquiétant pressentiment. Lorsque cela arriverait, car elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper, il lui faudrait être prête. Alors, il lui faudrait prévenir tout danger, et surtout, surtout, protéger Brittany. Elle, peu importait, mais la blonde, elle pouvait tout lui offrir.

Elle se leva, encore en proie au malaise, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

* * *

><p>« Mais… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? » bégaya soudain la blonde alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus direction chez Santana.<p>

Elles sortaient de McKinley côte à côte et Santana lui racontait comment Quinn essayait de se rapprocher de Rachel pour participer au prochain duo lorsque la blonde s'était brusquement arrêtée, l'air abasourdie.

Santana suivit son regard et plissa les yeux (elle sentait que sa vue était de plus en plus déficiente ces derniers temps et cette pensée à un moment si inopportun l'agaça). Britt avait besoin d'elle. Enfin, elle distingua ce qui avait fait bondir son amie : deux filles étaient aux prises l'une avec l'autre un peu plus loin dans la rue, l'une d'elle, une petite blonde était d'ailleurs en mauvaise posture et allait bientôt finir au sol. Elle vit alors Brittany bondir et courir vers elles. Elle comprit avec quelques secondes de retard que c'était Annie, la fille blonde, et partit à la suite de son amie pour l'aider.

Elles séparèrent les deux furies, qui continuèrent de se lancer des insultes avant que Santana ne fasse déguerpir l'autre fille, qui la connaissait déjà de réputation. Annie était dans un état lamentable, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, et un bleu violacé grossissait sur son front. Son maquillage avait coulé, elle avait certainement pleuré. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux. Brittany la prit dans ses bras. Santana, elle, lançait un regard dissuasif aux curieux qui s'approchaient un peu trop. La petite sœur de Brittany se laisser consoler sans un mot. Elles décidèrent de rentrer plutôt chez Brittany pour accompagner Annie, au cas où elle ferait une autre mauvaise rencontre. Sur le chemin, Brittany la questionna.

« C'était qui, cette fille ? »

Annie renifla.

« C'était personne. Je la connais pas. Elle m'a demandé du feu, et quand j'ai voulu le récupérer, elle a commencé à être agressive. Je voulais juste récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

« On ne se bat pas pour si peu, cette fille a manqué de t'arracher un œil Ann. »

"Ann" lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Excuse-moi j'avais oublié que tu étais l'exemple même de la patience et de la tolérance.»

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, et surtout pas de tolérance. »

Les deux filles s'étaient arrêté et se lançaient des regards noirs. Brittany se plaça entres elles.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? On dirait un Shue/Sue là, j'ai pas envie que vous vous mettiez aussi à vous lancer des ordures dessus. »

La mine courroucée de la blonde et ses paroles furent plus fortes que Santana, et elle éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Annie.

« J'aimerais bien voir Sue lancer des ordures sur Shuester tiens ! » éclata la brune sans pouvoir cesser de rire.

Elles arrivaient devant la demeure des Pierces et elles riaient encore. Brittany leur fit soudain signe de faire silence et chuchota à l'adresse des deux autres :

« Je vais passer en premier pour voir où sont les parents, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient comme ça ils vont encore dire que je t'ai roulé dessus en motocross. »

Santana écarquilla les yeux. Britt avait vraiment fait ça un jour… ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui demander car celle-ci avait disparu derrière le portail des Pierces. Elle se tourna alors vers Annie, et soupira devant son allure.

« Il faut qu'on t'arrange, attends, ne bouge pas. »

Elle remit quelques mèches en place pour cacher le bleu et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle cherchait un mouchoir pour nettoyer le mascara qui avait coulé lorsqu'elle songea à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Soyons honnête un moment, cette histoire de briquet c'est du pipeau. »

Annie planta son regard dans le sien. Santana remarqua combien ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

« Oh Ann… Pas encore », soupira-t-elle.

« Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois », fut tout ce qu'elle obtenu pour réponse.

A cet instant, le visage de Brittany apparut dans l'entrebâillement du portail et elle les invita à entrer. Leurs parents étaient dans le jardin, ils ne les croiseraient pas.

Annie était cependant le seul souci qui pesait encore sur la conscience de Santana à ce moment-là. C'était le week-end et elles avaient prévu de se retrouver le lendemain pour une journée entière de sortie, shopping, terrasse de café et tout ce qu'elles adoraient faire ensemble –autrement dit, tout et n'importe quoi – avant de dormir ensemble chez Brittany le soir, puisque ses parents lui laissaient la maison pour deux jours.

Mais Santana ignorait combien son pressentiment allait s'avérer être juste, et à quel point son exécution était maintenant proche. Ni le prix quel allait en payer. D'ici quelques heures, tout basculerait.

Pour l'heure, elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes.


	12. PI Chapitre 11 : Jour présent  Final 1

Chapitre 11 : Jour présent - Final 1

"Bien."

Il prit quelques dernière notes avant de refermer soigneusement son stylo plume à deux cent dollars et reconsidérer ses informations. J'ai la gorge sèche d'avoir trop parlé.

"Et vous dites que ce jour-là, vous aviez passé la journée ensemble ?" demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui renvoie un regard las.

"Oui, c'est tout à fait exact. Je suis restée avec elle toute la journée."

Il reprend son stylo de riche en main.

"Êtes-vous sorties de la maison ?"

"Bien sûr, on a fait des tas de trucs."

"Comme quoi par exemple ?"

Cette fois, il est prêt à noter le moindre de mes mots.

"Oh eh bien, des trucs que des filles font quand elles sortent, vous voyez... On a acheté des fringues, et on a mangé dans un espèce de fast-food dans le centre. Non, j'ai complètement oublié le nom, désolée" ajoute-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur. "L'après-midi, on s'est posé dans un parc... un qu'elle... qu'elle adore. Où il y a ce lac, vous voyez ?"

Il hoche de la tête.

"On est resté des heures, on discutait, on profitait. Il faisait super beau ce jour-là, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez. Enfin vous les avocats vous êtes du genre cloitrés." Je tousse.

"Et donc, vous êtes rentrées aux alentours de 20h, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui. On avait pas vu le temps filer, on a tendance à l'oublier quand on est ensemble."

Je laisse mon regard dériver dans le vague. Parler d'elle me fait toujours... tant d'effet.

"Je vois."

Non, vous ne voyez rien du tout, suis-je tentée de lui répondre. Mais je me tais. Il griffonne quelque chose.

"Une dernière question, Santana... quelqu'un vous accompagnait-il, Mlle Pierces et vous, ce jour-là ?"

Je flaire le piège, ou du moins je me méfie. J'ai l'esprit embrouillé et je suis fatiguée mais je fais l'effort de me concentrer.

"N... non. Il n'y avait personne. Seulement elle et moi."

Il soupire.

"Santana. Je suis là pour vous aider, vous devez me dire la vérité."

Nous nous dévisageons. Je l'aime bien au fond. Mais quoiqu'il puisse dire, et quoi que je puisse faire, la vérité ne pourra jamais nous lier.

"Mlle Pierces a une petite sœur, Annie Pierces n'est-ce pas ?" insiste-t-il. "Où était-elle, ce jour-là ? Pas avec ses parents, d'après ce que je sais."

Je décide de simuler la capitulation. Le mensonge me vient naturellement à présent.

"Elle nous a accompagné, le matin. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait" je réponds en baissant les yeux, comme à regret. "Elle est assez indépendante, vous savez."

"Et vous ne l'avez pas revue de la journée ?"

A nouveau, croisement de regard.

"Non."

Il écrit quelques mots, ordonne ses papiers, et se lève. Il me tend la main.

"Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Mlle Lopez."

Je serre sa main tendue.

"Pas de quoi. Vous faites ça pour moi, je serais idiote de refuser."

Il hoche la tête, m'adresse un dernier regard, puis sort, sous la surveillance de deux de mes gardes. Tant de vigilance pour une pauvre fille comme moi. Je devrais en être flattée.

Sa sortie me laisse dans le même état que celui dans lequel il m'a trouvé. Epuisée, presque morte. J'ai beau me repasser mes souvenirs, ça n'agit plus. Pire certains me laissent froide, voire me mettent en colère. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Ces questions sur Annie…

J'espère avoir été convaincante. Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose ?

Parfois, il me prend des crises de fureur sourde, où je sens que si je l'avais sous la main, je l'aurais… quoi ? Lui aurais fait du mal, c'est certain. La seule chose qui me retient encore, c'est de me souvenir qu'elle est liée à Brittany. Et ça, ça suffit à m'arrêter. Après tout, je ne fais ça pour elle que parce que je sais que Britt en souffrirait si on découvrait la vérité. J'agis pour Brittany, donc. Je me rallonge, dans une tentative de me réfugier dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain n'est pas un jour comme les autres. On me réveille le matin, et je sens qu'on me traite différemment. Quelque chose a changé. On m'amène dans une salle où je prends une douche et mets des vêtements propres. Je n'ose pas espérer. D'ailleurs, tout signe positif pour moi est un mauvais signe. Est-ce que tous mes efforts pour l'aider sont anéantis ? Ont-ils découvert quelque chose ?<p>

Non, j'ai mis bien trop de soin à ne pas négliger les détails. Je les suis donc docilement en essayant de calmer les battements de cœur que je sens s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. La pièce où nous nous arrêtons finalement est aussi dénudée que le reste de la prison. Une table, deux chaises face à face de part et d'autres, une fenêtre qui laisse passer une lumière douce-grisâtre, et c'est tout. Une femme me fait signe de m'asseoir et sort. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, on me laisse seule dans un endroit qui n'est pas une cellule. Je perçois le ronronnement incessant du néon au-dessus de moi Cette fois, je sens qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. L'impatience me ronge mais je n'ose pas bouger de peur qu'on ne change d'avis et m'enferme à nouveau.

Enfin, ma patience est récompensée, la porte face à moi s'ouvre et Connegan entre avec un sourire fatigué. Mais victorieux. Il porte son attaché case avec lui, comme un bon petit avocat qu'il est. Je ne lui rends pas son sourire. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma présence ici, ni de la sienne, et je ne veux rien imaginer. Il s'installe face à moi et je m'attends presque à le voir siffloter, ce qui serait extrêmement déplacé dans ces circonstances.

« Mlle Lopez » me salue-t-il en souriant toujours plus largement.

Je hoche la tête sans le quitter une seconde des yeux.

« J'imagine que vous vous doutez qu'il y a du nouveau. Je ne vous le cacherai pas longtemps, vous n'êtes plus en état d'arrestation. »

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. S'il s'attend à ce que je lui saute au cou, il peut toujours se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil.

« Aucune preuve ne vous inculpant formellement n'a pu être trouvée, les poursuites ont donc été abandonnées. Vous sortez dès aujourd'hui. »

Son sourire sonne faux. Est-ce que ce serait un genre de test ? Il me vient brusquement une idée.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne suis plus considérée comme une potentiel coupable alors j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? »

Ma voix manque de se briser sur les derniers mots. Il y a tellement d'espoir en elle que je me fais pitié à moi-même. Ce crétin sourit d'un air attendri.

« Oui, vous avez maintenant ce droit. Sachez que Mlle Pierces va bien. Elle est presque tout à fait remise et vous pourrez la voir bientôt je pense. »

Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Elle est en vie. Elle va _bien_. Elle va BIEN. Soudain, l'air qui me manquait ces dernières semaines me revient. Je me sens toujours aussi physiquement mal, mais quelque chose en moi revit. Enfin. Je me sens plus légère, non, je décolle littéralement. Oh, Brittany…

Soudain, je réalise que la situation tourne au désavantage de ce que j'avais prévu. Si je ne suis plus la principale suspecte, qui… ? Mais il m'interrompt avant que j'ai eu le temps de parler.

« Il y a un mais. »

J'ouvre la bouche la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Ca y est, il va m'annoncer son arrestation et Brittany ne pourra jamais me pardonner de ne pas l'avoir assez protégée. Ne sera plus jamais heureuse. Tout est fini.

« Vous… vous n'êtes plus en état d'arrestation mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous. »

Par réflexe, je ricane.

« Je n'ai plus de chez-moi en effet. »

Il me regarde avec étonnement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il se penche en avant. Un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va attraper ma main et instinctivement, je la place sous la table. C'est plus fort que moi, je l'aime bien mais il ne faut pas pousser.

« Hum, passons. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Santana. »

Je me fige, j'attends. J'avoue que la scène est troublante, il ne me dit rien de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Que se passe-t-il réellement ?

« Vous n'avez pas été libérée pour rien. Je n'y suis pas pour rien dans cette affaire. On m'a aidé, et je vous ai aidé. Je connais parfaitement la vérité, et la vérité sur votre situation en particulier. Ce que vous croyez, ce que vous faites. »

Je déglutis. Que… ?

« J'aurais pu refuser mais je considère que vous n'avez pas votre place en prison. Or, je ne suis pas le seul. Ils ont fait des analyses Santana, et ce qu'ils ont découvert n'a pas suffi à vous inculper mais vous n'y échapperez pas. »

«…à quoi ? »

Il me lance un regard grave et se redresse lentement.

«A la désintoxication. Il semble que vous en ayez pour quelques mois alors vous poursuivrez vos études en parallèle. » Il se presse d'ajouter : « C'était… la meilleure solution pour tous. Vous n'allez pas en prison, et vous pouvez également vous en sortir. On vous aidera là-bas. Et inutile de préciser que vous verrez régulièrement Mlle Pierces. »

« Je… quoi ? Je vais quoi ? Excusez-moi mais je dois m'en sortir de quoi ? »

Je plisse les yeux, une vague de colère monte en moi. Il a intérêt à être plus clair parce que je n'ai jamais été réputée pour ma patience.

« De la drogue. »

Ce coup-là j'éclate de rire.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère. J'admets, oui, avoir été proche de tout ça, quand j'avais des problèmes d'argent, j'ai assez confiance en vous pour vous le dire. Oui, il m'est arrivé d'essayer parfois, comme n'importe qui. Mais de là à… à m'envoyer en exil dans un asile de fou, c'est complètement absurde. Non vraiment, trouvez autre chose.»

« Je suis extrêmement sérieux. Vous partez tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est pas un asile de fou. »

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Quelque chose me fait croire qu'il dit vrai. Cette situation est complètement irréelle.

« Je suis désolé mais nous devons nous dépêcher, vous partez bientôt, vos affaires sont déjà prêtes. Il y a simplement quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir avant votre départ. »

« Quelqu'un ? » je répète stupidement sans pouvoir aligner une pensée cohérente.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il me salue et sort avec un « excusez-moi ». La porte n'a pas le temps de se refermer que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la pièce. Une fille blonde, encore.

Mon souffle se coupe devant l'incompréhensible. Comment ose-t-elle ? Comment ose-t-elle seulement ? Elle fait quelques pas dans la pièce, sans me quitter des yeux. J'ignore si elle a peur. Elle devrait. Ma chaise part violemment en arrière quand je me jette sur elle.

Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeet voilà, on y arrive, doucement mais sûrement !<br>**

**Chapitre assez bref, désolée pour la longueur, le prochain est absolument capital il sera plus étoffé promis :)**


End file.
